


【授翻】赐以庇佑，破于誓言

by Carmen_Shing



Series: Your daughters shall be soldiers, Your sons their patron saints翻译 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmen_Shing/pseuds/Carmen_Shing
Summary: 当史蒂夫回过头，他看见克林特·巴顿。克林特，睁大眼睛，握紧拳头，一动不动地盯着厨房窗外说：“那家伙现在在外面。” 而巴基裸露肩膀，正站在太阳下。
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Your daughters shall be soldiers, Your sons their patron saints翻译 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589650
Kudos: 2





	【授翻】赐以庇佑，破于誓言

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What became of all your gifts, Covenant of this brokered peace unmade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747807) by [LittleRedCosette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedCosette/pseuds/LittleRedCosette). 



> 接上一篇《孤石血泪，手心伤痕》  
> 美队视角，讲述队鹰+全员友情向，cp向是冬鹰和盾佩  
> 改写复联4剧情

*

1945年，当史蒂夫攀在火车一侧，曾有过那么一瞬间。

寒冷刺穿他的手指和脸，冰凉透骨。他的心被生生挖出胸口，丢弃坠进阿尔卑斯山的深渊。他听见牙齿在打颤，鼻腔里稠血的流动，若他在那瞬有一丁点儿声响，都被席卷全身、刺痛皮肤的贪婪狂风吞噬殆尽。

有那么一瞬间，稍纵即逝，却又无比漫长，他成了世上唯一知晓巴基·巴恩斯死亡的人。而在那一瞬间，稍纵即逝却又无比漫长，史蒂夫非常清晰地意识到一件事。

如果他放手，此时此刻。如果他放手，让重力接管身体，让本能应付一切。

好吧。

没人会知道，不是吗？

它只会成为这个广阔、糟糕、神秘世界的又一未解之谜。

 _巴恩斯和罗杰斯发生了什么？_ 报纸可能会问，登在某天的头版，到了第二天就被代替。然后是漫画界的传奇，不停重印出版，青史留名。可他们永远不会知道。

史蒂夫依然能尝到雪的味道，纯洁干净；还有火车的脏油和嘴里牙齿的碎片。

后来，杜姆不得不彻底拔掉那两颗碎齿，而他什么也感觉不到。

巴基，和他自己。早已不复存在。

巴基。他肩上的手，黑暗中鲜血淋漓的痛苦表情。 _巴恩斯，詹姆斯·布坎南。中士。_ _32557038_ 。他最后说出口的是史蒂夫的名字，是史蒂夫内心的创口，指甲嵌进掌心留痕的皮肤。

只是那一瞬间，他们都还活着，然后又都死去。

史蒂夫没有放手。没有纵身跃进脚下的冰雪地狱。没有紧跟其后，而是打破誓言，又立下另一个。 _直到世界尽头，_ 他曾经如此承诺，不知道自己不会坚守，不知道这最终不是他的选择，而是沿着那冻结的铁轨一路向前。

然后，史蒂夫没有跳，但最终还是没能逃离冰雪。

*

史蒂夫耳边全是佩吉·卡特的声音。一只手握紧她的照片，另一只手什么也没抓住。

*

直到类似的事再发生，那一瞬间不只像过了几个小时。

确切来说，是30小时又27分钟。

30小时27分钟，当他们都活着，然后又都死去，只是这次，嘴里念着史蒂夫名字的人，不是巴基。

不是巴基。

*

“满嘴废话的垃圾！”男人暴怒地闯进房间。

那人大步流星，双手迅速。史蒂夫在镣铐束缚下瑟缩，金属亲吻他眉间的不安，紧贴喉咙的青筋。他根本不在乎身上被划开的伤口，撑开开四肢时，手脚的痉挛甚至在好转。

无论克林特回了句什么，都不是英文。

那完全不是任何一种语言，当他被一只手揪住浓密的头发时，发出一声只有音节的哽咽怒吼。那是一个声音，一阵暴怒，一簇火花。 _史蒂夫。史蒂夫。不。史蒂夫。_

那把刀，锋利，邪恶，饥渴着鲜血，在恶徒手中只是一件工具，利刃碰到太阳穴时，克林特拱起腰，像他的弓一样弯曲脊背。史蒂夫听见他的膝盖猛地跪下，听见他的前臂在折磨中断裂，听见他屈身在冷硬的束缚下挣扎，直到脆弱的躯体支离破碎。

那把刀划过，只剩深红色切口，毫不留情，鲜血淋漓。

鹰眼。失明的痛苦。他的惨叫，尖锐得如同火车轮轧过冰冷轨道的音调。

*

“你是说这都怪我？”史蒂夫问。

“你他妈说对了。”托尼回答。

他们之间，只剩山姆越来越远的反对声。

*

距离尘埃落定已经过了六天。三周前，他们赢了战争，却还是 _一败涂地_ ，托尔砍下那颗头颅，可已经太迟了。

六天后，史蒂夫回到布鲁克林。回到一个熟悉的街区，一栋熟悉的建筑，一间熟悉的公寓。回复那些已经过时、却不是留给他的语音信息，可他还是发现了，所以只是静静地听着，那么宝贵，萦绕不离。

他疲惫地爬上楼，每一步都像在依靠肌肉的拽动，直到他走进房门。

他还没反应过来前门居然没上锁，一团浓密的金色大毛球立刻撞进他怀里，差点把他扑倒。暖烘烘的，蹭来蹭去，真是可爱。

“哦。”他只能说出这么一个词，跪下来把脸埋进狗狗毛茸茸的颈背。

小吉兴奋地竖起耳朵，他的毛很柔软，身体因活力而振动。这只狗，这只该死的漂亮狗狗。

史蒂夫睁开眼，认出了站在窗前的女人，尽管已经过去很多年。

 _凯特就是只小流浪狗，_ 克林特曾说。她现在看上去就很像。不知为何比五年前还年轻。她的金发柔软地依偎在脸旁，两边用夹子塞到耳后。下巴上是一条之前没有的可怕伤疤。

凯特，五年前她这么介绍自己，所以史蒂夫也这么叫她。

“美国队长。”她开口说道。

那听上去很丑陋，从她嘴里说出来。听上去像侮辱。史蒂夫漫不经心地想，她大概能和托尼相处得很好。

“你还好吗？”他问道，而不是回应她的话。

自怨自艾毫无用处。

他突然想起，这是一年半以来第一次，他不知道有没有人告诉过她克林特的事。还是她只从他不在这儿就已经猜到了。甚至或者，此时她是不是就在等他。

“黑寡妇在消失中活下来了？”凯特问，史蒂夫发现他的担忧得到了回答。

那一瞬间，她的话毫无意义。然后：“是的，她还活着。”

凯特点点头，坚定又勇敢。小吉把鼻子凑上前蹭史蒂夫的脖子，把他给逗笑了。这只狗肯定到一定岁数，现在肯定超过十岁。

不管怎么说，一只寻回犬能活多久？他不确定，再也没法确定任何事。

“凯特——”史蒂夫没有说完，因为她举起双手示意，安静地制止了他。

是件好事，真的。否则他完全不知道从自己嘴里会蹦出什么话。

“没什么好说的，队长。”

那个头衔很生硬，像是舌尖上她想要清理掉的灰尘。之前这个称呼听上去从未如此无礼，但现在，听到它被这位愤怒、心碎的女人说出口，他只觉得惭愧。这个女人，总在背后骂克林特是 _混蛋特工_ ，可看他时仿佛那是她唯一需要、为她指引方向的光。

“你会照顾好小吉吗？”

正搂着狗狗颈背的史蒂夫眨眨眼，没听懂她的问题。

“什么？”

凯特弯下腰，拿起一个帆布背包和箱子，一种糟糕的似曾相识感击中了史蒂夫。感觉就像他现在看向厨房，就会看到克林特在那儿，光着脚做饭，助听器塞在口袋里，拿碗碟时噼啪作响，仿佛它们冒犯了他似的。

“我得走了。”凯特用一种像哭了很久的声音说，只是她坚定的双眼没有一滴眼泪。“我不能带上它。就算我可以——他不再是只小狗了。他会对你好的。”

那听上去更像她在努力说服自己，而不是史蒂夫，真的。

她将背包举到肩上，弯腰刚好亲吻小吉的头顶，离史蒂夫那么近，近到他几乎能听见她的心跳。

“照顾好自己，美国队长。”

史蒂夫没法对她的愤怒生气，而是气她迫不及待离开的脚步。

他没有像上次那样目送她离开。他反而看着小吉，看那该死的漂亮狗狗伸出舌头，摇着尾巴，抬头朝他微笑，只让他感到深入骨髓的疲惫。

他在想，她知不知道他会来这儿，或者她是否在盼娜塔莎回来，然后只是将就史蒂夫的出现。他在想，如果没人来她会怎么办。

小吉安静地开始紧张，史蒂夫亲了亲他的鼻子。

“嘿，小子。”他温柔地说，那温暖的金毛缠住他的手指，“你想跟我回家吗？我们可以去看娜塔莎。”

小吉听到她的名字更兴奋了，这完全有可能。史蒂夫不怪他。他很久没见过她，可能有两年时间甚至更长，但他认识她，一如既往。他们有很多共同点。

等他松开手，小吉便跑走在公寓转了一圈，嗅着气味一路到主卧，乖巧地坐下，尾巴不停拍打地毯。

史蒂夫感觉到胸膛里的空洞有什么在刺痛。他跪下来，摇摇头。就算小吉能懂，他也不觉得自己能说出口。一周前托尔问起来时，他做不到。他现在也做不到，为了这该死的漂亮狗狗。

“不，小吉，”他沙哑地说，“他不会回来了。”

可能小吉听懂了，也可能只是感知到史蒂夫身上如同暴风过境的悲伤，因为他向后跳伸出舌头，亲吻他的双手和脸。

史蒂夫用力抱住他，跌坐在地上，将金色寻回犬紧搂在胸前。

小吉没有反抗。

*

每个故事，每个时刻，都有成千上万的起点。

布鲁克林，炎热又寒冷。莎拉·罗杰斯的声音载着她祈祷的双翼，她儿子的心在他胸腔里勇敢跳动，满溢对她的爱。

新泽西，英格兰，奥地利。受庇护且隐秘。霍华德·斯塔克明亮的双眼，欣赏自己和身边所有敢与他一同梦想的人；他温暖的手拍拍一位年轻男子的后颈，以示支持。天空的道道壕沟，和深海的一架轰炸机。

佩吉。她的声音，她的双手。她走路时弹起的卷发，和转身留下的香水味。

紧迫的寒冰，和释放出的压抑。

然而，它就这么开始，千千万万遍。

然而。

当他回头。当他站在世界末日的边缘，他所知的世界分崩离析，半个宇宙都放弃了希望。

当他回头，他看见的并非轰然落幕，而是郁郁而终，就像T·S·艾略特承诺的那样（《空心人》）。

*

当史蒂夫回头，他看见克林特·巴顿。克林特，睁大眼睛，握紧拳头，一动不动地盯着厨房窗外说， _那家伙现在在外面_ ，而巴基裸露肩膀，正站在太阳下。

*

不过，在这之前。之前。

*

击败奥创后，一阵古怪、无法撼动的寂静接踵而至，控制了复仇者基地。

那是种支配的力量，一种史蒂夫自二十年代最冷的冬天起就不曾有过的疲倦。1925年，当他的指尖擦过死亡，皮肤发青，心肺拼命偷走他起伏身躯内的每一丝能量。史蒂夫最害怕的莫过于无助。

有点像这个，在奥创事件之后。

托尔离开去寻找答案，史蒂夫可以尊重他的决定，也许还以自己的方式嫉妒。能离开单独执行任务会很不错，就只是一段时间。

他不能。

山姆终于同意正式加入队伍，只有这样他才能逼史蒂夫给出更好的答案，回答为什么他不用再追踪巴基，而不是说 _他很安全，我知道他很安全_ 之类的话。更别提旺达，当他说加入复仇者只是众多选择之一时，她似乎很相信他，可现在她还是和刚来那样，对基地依然抱有不信任和怀疑。

而幻视。幻视，仍是个谜、奇迹，或者什么也不是。

托尼在用成倍的时间去思考一个比 _魔法宝石创造感知能力_ 更可靠的答案。尽管有布鲁斯在，他似乎只对这一项目无比热衷，好像他这辈子从未如此。工作永远是一名斯塔克最典型的拖延症状态。

娜塔莎和克林特在欢迎派对上出尽风头，做什么都像搭档执行任务时那样高效。娜塔莎征用幻视的时间几乎跟托尼一样多，尽管和幻视交谈总像在提醒他们贾维斯再也不在，可队伍里似乎只有她没因此而放松戒备。

（史蒂夫还不知道该怎么向托尼道歉，为自己那时没有对他的损失给予应有的关注。向托尼·斯塔克道歉可是件微妙的任务。他很可能会把别人的好意当成无情伤害。）

他们一起去晨跑，娜塔莎还假装自己没有领先山姆一圈，等史蒂夫戳穿她的游戏技俩后，看到山姆一脸狗腿的样子真是值了。

与此同时，克林特成了复仇者中唯一一个没发觉他们不止一次被旺达刻意疏远的人，这倒是让他自己很惊讶。

另一方面，从他们十天前抵达基地到现在，克林特都没试过和幻视共处一室。

史蒂夫实在太久才注意到这点，可他一旦注意到，很快就搞懂了原因。

那天晚上，史蒂夫找到他时已近半夜。

克林特正躺在沙发上，双脚塞进垫子下，手掌盖住眼睛，仿佛只靠意志强撑过该死的头痛。

他在史蒂夫靠近时抬起脚，刚好够高让史蒂夫滑进沙发，并握住他的脚踝放到自己大腿上。这很舒服，他的手几乎没有用力，还额外提醒克林特：等他注定要逃避史蒂夫的问题，想逃跑就更难了。

除此之外，公共区空荡又冷清。只有一个躺在沙发上的鹰眼，和两盏点亮房间另一边的读书灯。

他们像以前一样自在地分享沉默，让史蒂夫想起：自那天在农场的地堡后，这是他第一次和克林特单独待在一起。

不是说真的 _只有_ 他们俩，像以前一样。托尼不大热衷汇报自己将星期五编程到基地主机的进度，所以最好假设她在这儿，并且能听到他们说话。

逼人的迫切感宛如微弱跳动的火苗，在史蒂夫心中不断燃烧。

奥创已经被击败，新复仇者们在基地适应得跟期望一样好，克林特再次离开也只是时间问题。不过这一次，史蒂夫知道他会去哪里，还有为什么。

他知道他是为了 _谁_ 。

记得视频里巴基脸上慵懒的笑容，是种折磨人的兴奋。电话传出他的声音，有点儿犹豫，但就在 _那儿_ ，纯正的布鲁克林口音，掩盖过曾无数次出现在史蒂夫噩梦里（自他从寒冰醒来）的混乱惨叫。

史蒂夫还没想到该如何隐晦表达自己的需求或担心，克林特终于移开捂住脸的手，露出布满血丝的疲惫双眼，和一个让史蒂夫打寒战的冷漠表情。

克林特在他面前抬起手，认真地打手语，比对着娜塔莎时还要慢：

_我哥哥死了。_

有部分原因只是史蒂夫读美式手语的本能犹豫，无论克林特教得多耐心，他都觉得自己从未好好练习过；也有一部分是因为这句话的别扭，让史蒂夫正确理解它花了点时间。等明白过来后，他下意识地用手指拂过胸膛和额头，感觉自己在回答时皱起眉头。

_我知道。_

他第一次知道，是因为那就在鹰眼的档案里，跟他的射击技术、杀人记录和三级听力受损等信息写在一起。

他第二次知道，是因为克林特告诉了他。

他第三次知道，是因为娜塔莎告诉了他克林特哥哥的死因。

 _我恨他，_ 克林特继续比划，史蒂夫对巴尼·巴顿仅有的一点儿认知也提到这点，知道他曾好几次挡在弟弟身前、承受父亲的拳头，还知道他如何在克林特的左锁骨上留下那条凌乱伤疤。

 _我知道，_ 史蒂夫重复道，尽管这似乎没有必要，因为克林特的注意力更多在他自己的手，而不是史蒂夫身上。

克林特用鼻子发出一声响亮而不耐烦的叹气，看上去比之前更暴躁。

史蒂夫抬头，暼了一眼走廊边旺达的房间，克林特最近待在那儿的时间比在外头更长。

目前为止，克林特和旺达似乎只是在教对方手语和索科维亚语。大多数时候史蒂夫都不干预他们的事。

他开始想这是个错误的决定。

他点了点克林特的脚踝，重获对方的注意，然后小心翼翼地比划：

_你想他吗？_

克林特马上拉长脸，但只持续了一会儿，直到脸上出现挣扎的表情，如同落水的石子，激起晃动、变换的涟漪。

_有时候。我不知道。我觉得是我希望自己会想他。_

史蒂夫点点头，因为这其实莫名有些道理。

他不知道那是什么感觉。有些人是史蒂夫迫切的牵挂，有些人是他遥远的缅怀。有些人他完全不放心上，还有些人他宁愿自己不像现在这般思念。可他从未试过如此不幸，会觉得自己有义务去想念某人却失败的。他很感激，因为那听上去就是个难以消除的心魔。

史蒂夫朝克林特微笑，摩挲他的脚踝，等他说出自己的心里话。

史蒂夫逐渐意识到，这是托尼和克林特的共同点之一。他们最后都会到这一步。只要等得够久——等托尼结束喋喋不休，等克林特结束沉默。随时间推移，他们终会坦露心迹。

然后，一如既往，近四分钟的绝对沉默一过去，克林特又发出一声响亮、尖锐的叹气，抬起手比划，速度快得史蒂夫差点儿跟不上。

_我是世上最差劲儿的治疗师。_

这好像就说得不大对，甚至还有些荒谬。

事实上，过去三年里成功帮助了史蒂夫克服糟糕问题的人只有阿尔玛•里奇，看看她是位多称职的治疗师，用她作标准去衡量克林特有点不公平。

克林特擅长帮助别人，大概出于种种原因他自己并不这么认为。

史蒂夫忍住了，只是勉强，忍住自己不要直接开口反驳。他反而注视着克林特，看他躺平在沙发上，眼圈揉得发红，受伤的肋骨已经过包扎处理，因为呼吸而微微起伏：等旺达离开医疗室、安全回到自己房间，克林特才肯让人给他检查伤势。他咬住嘴角怒视瞪天花板，仿佛受到了个人侮辱。

史蒂夫再次点了点他的脚踝，克林特看向他时双眼明亮，满是戒备。

史蒂夫谨慎地表达想说的话，尽可能用力握紧每个字，然后努力比划它们的意思，以至于他一边打手语一边做口型：

_我能想到四个在这点上反对你的人。_

克林特皱眉，脸上的表情明显说他很疑惑，努力在数有哪四个，却拒绝透露自己的好奇。所以，史蒂夫开始比划，第一次用手语表达他们名字的缩写：

_我。娜塔莎。小吉。_

克林特不情愿地抿紧嘴唇，目光从史蒂夫的手转向他的嘴，又回到手上。房间的金色灯光照亮了他脸上的渴望。

史蒂夫补充道，避开摄像头尽量挡住大部分动作，非常谨慎，非常感激：

_巴——基。_

克林特猛地抬头对上史蒂夫的目光，眼里太多情绪让史蒂夫难以辨认。可能是恐惧，和希望；有很多疑问。愤怒，困惑和骄傲。或许他觉得史蒂夫在嘲笑他，但那非常不公平，因为史蒂夫一生中也犯过错，但他从未出于残忍取笑任何人，绝不会取笑一位朋友，绝不会取笑此时这个男人。

史蒂夫保持脸上的平静，让克林特自己想明白，抓住对方的脚踝只是以防他尝试收回去。克林特的视线下移，看着自己的脚得意地笑，显然明白了史蒂夫的意图。

但史蒂夫只是握住，等克林特相信他，如果不得不等，他愿意等一辈子。他有的是时间。

实际上克林特试了四次，第五次才抬起手，努力比划着什么：

_我不想对你说谎。_

现在，史蒂夫理解了。令人眩晕的震惊不再刺痛，仿佛吞下后没那么苦涩的药片。史蒂夫不高兴克林特对他说谎，但他很高兴克林特遵守了和巴基的承诺，这便足以抚平当他在地堡、意识到屏幕里那人究竟是谁时残留的伤痛。

_谢谢你照顾他。_

克林特对史蒂夫的回应绷紧下巴，然后他低头用一种奇怪、受伤的表情看着双手。

当他用手语回应时，他的手指比平时颤抖得更厉害。

_我走的时候你想跟我一起吗？_

“是的！”史蒂夫倒吸一口气，下意识地大声说，甚至手忙脚乱地重复比划，让克林特差点大笑。

 _是的，拜托，_ 史蒂夫用手语强调了三遍，克林特憋在喉咙里的笑声温暖又美妙。

 _没问题，_ 他比划道， _他明早要给我打电话。你想再和他聊聊吗？_

 _是的，_ 史蒂夫回答，尽量控制住自己。

克林特咧嘴笑起来，比这几天还要灿烂。当他靠回沙发扶手闭上眼睛，眉间的压力全都不见了，好像这次他真有可能会睡着，而史蒂夫刚坐下时这几乎是不可能的。

只不过这一认知提醒了史蒂夫一开始找克林特的原因。

他捏了捏克林特的脚踝，足够用力让克林特睁开眼看他。

史蒂夫深吸一口气，再次举起手，比之前更加坚定。

_幻——视——是不是让你不舒服？_

尽管练习了三年，史蒂夫也只能勉强捕捉到克林特笑容里的谎言。

_为什么他会让我不舒服？他是个完美的存在。就连托尔多疑的锤子都这么想。_

史蒂夫没有让自己被忽悠过去，但是晚了，因为克林特再次闭上了眼睛。

他不确定克林特有没有戴助听器，因为托尼最近把它们升级得超他妈小，小到不努力观察便没法分辨。就算克林特能听见他，他也非常清楚地表示不想开口，克林特能听进史蒂夫的话固然重要，可史蒂夫尊重他的意愿也同样重要。

所以，史蒂夫凑近伸出一只手，像沉重的海星，放在克林特的胸膛上。

克林特为这突然的触碰瑟缩了一下，下意识睁开眼瞪史蒂夫，对方一副必要时会摆出的 _失望队长脸_ 。克林特眨眨眼，不自在地收紧下巴。依然保持视线平稳。

史蒂夫慢慢拿开克林特胸前的手，开始打手语。

_因为那颗创造了他的宝石曾用来折磨你。_

多亏史蒂夫的加强反应力才固定住克林特。其次是他的手，在他抓住克林特的脚踝时仅仅留下瘀痕，克林特幸运地选择了后退而不是侧翻，所以才没有慌乱中半翻过沙发，只是猛地后仰发出痛苦的怒吼。

他冷硬的目光似乎在控诉好友背叛，表情桀骜不驯。

史蒂夫没有放手的迹象，于是克林特粗暴地比划道：

_不是那宝石。是洛——基。_

史蒂夫短暂地松了口气，至少他不用和克林特争论三年前的事是否还在折磨他。至少这样的争论，似乎终于被永远解决了。

知道克林特能认清宝石原始力量和洛基恶意使用它的区别，大概也让人放心。不过史蒂夫也没什么资格插手，如果克林特要把两者等同起来，他更没有权利为此沮丧。

帮助旺达并从奥创之战恢复，无疑消耗了克林特不少元气，可史蒂夫相信那枚宝石的存在无论如何都对他毫无帮助。自从幻视被赋予生命后，克林特一直高度警戒，神志恍惚，宛如遭到重创，而且看上去随时会为了挣脱史蒂夫的手而折断自己的脚踝，但他没有。

他们之间的沉默，总是如此轻松。

却不代表它总是令人舒适。

史蒂夫牢牢盯着克林特，无论是他那湿润的双眼还是放大的瞳孔，都没有丝毫让步。他准备好等克林特最顽固的时候过去。母舰在波托马克河坠毁后，克林特陪史蒂夫度过了一周的康复期，如果他能一直等史蒂夫最冲动的时候结束，那史蒂夫现在也可以等一整晚。

这次用了十多分钟等克林特足够放松，史蒂夫才放开他的腿。他的手在搭着自己大腿上那双紧绷的小腿上方短暂徘徊，但克林特没有明显要逃跑的尝试。他只是懊恼地怒视，手指轻轻敲打胸膛。

史蒂夫继续比划，和之前一样的温柔缓慢，嘴唇跟着手上的动作律动：

_我这么问不是想难为你。我问是因为我想帮你。_

克林特不怀好意地回以讥讽：

_你帮不上忙。_

尽管史蒂夫已经尽力，但还是被这话的力量刺伤，低头看克林特那双穿着袜子、放在他腿上的的脚。他试着点头，但就和尝试弯曲他的盾一样困难，最后只是让头向前倾。他没法忍受这个。

克林特说得对，他 _帮不上忙_ ，而这从本质刺痛了他。

史蒂夫最害怕的莫过于无助。别人的，和他自己的。

这一次，当克林特挣脱开他的手，史蒂夫没有大声抗议。他只是盯着自己半合在一起的双手。它们强壮得能打碎骨头和砖墙，可此时对他毫无用处。他有一支正在成长的队伍，这是他从不敢奢望的事，而现在他有了，他突然发现自己面临着必须让他们继续保持的重要责任。

他到底该怎么做？老天，就在两周前他还揍了克林特的脸。如果克林特没有险些躲开一个指关节的冲击，这本可能杀了他。旺达失去了她哥哥，托尼失去了贾维斯，天知道布鲁斯在哪儿。木已成舟，史蒂夫眼睁睁看着这小小碎片在一天内破裂。

一只温暖有力的手猛地拍在他后颈上，他瑟缩了一下，抬头看向克林特，对方正盘着腿坐在他面前，一脸悲伤。

克林特尽可能用一只手比划：

_对不起。_

史蒂夫摇摇头，克林特挪开手凑得更近，在那温暖消失时重复道，更坚持地说：

_史蒂夫。对不起。我不是那个意思。_

他在说谎，因为他说得对，而他们都清楚。

不管怎样史蒂夫还是点头，而克林特愁眉苦脸。撞了下史蒂夫的肩膀，重新拉回他的注意力。

_我知道你怎样能帮上忙。_

这世上，或许是整个银河系，都没有比克林特想说的更明显了。

史蒂夫忍不住笑了。

_我不会在凌晨一点给你泡咖啡的。_

克林特摆出一副超级悲惨的表情，让史蒂夫从喉咙又溢出一声笑。

他忍住胸腔里的刺痛微笑，在沙发上往回坐了点儿，让克林特霸道地把脚重新放他大腿上，弓箭手带着真诚和信任朝他咧嘴笑，那是花了史蒂夫好几个月才赢来的，他不会为任何事冒险失去它。

克林特的双手再次用那种他不习惯的、同样焦虑的快速动作比划。

_你已经每天帮我太多忙了，史蒂夫。_

克林特没有继续袒露真心，因为这实在不符合他的作风；他重新躺回沙发闭上眼，一副明显要随时入睡的样子。

史蒂夫微笑着，将沉重如海星的手放在克林特胸前停留几秒，然后把头枕在垫子上，紧紧握住克林特的脚踝。

他肯定自己意识游离了至少一会儿，快要睡着时，他惊讶地发现灯已经关了。房间里是一片模糊的蓝色阴影，只有敞开的门口透出明亮的光。

他低下头发现有一条毯子盖在他腿上，另一条毯子一半都裹在克林特身上，对方似乎还没移动一英寸。

他睡眼惺忪地抬起头，惊讶地看着昏暗的房间。

旺达缩着身子坐在克林特旁边的扶手椅上，盖着自己的毯子，眼睛紧闭得有些难以置信。

史蒂夫微笑，向后仰头闭上眼，随即进入梦乡。

*

阿扎诺村一役，史蒂夫好像从未见过那样的巴基。那种疯狂的野性，闪烁明亮的双眼和颤抖的手指。甚至到那时，也许史蒂夫都应该注意到。区别。也许他注意到了。

血清改变了史蒂夫，这对其他所有人似乎都很重要，除非他们从没意识到 _好并不代表容易。_

他花了一个多月去适应呼吸，而不用担心氧气积聚在肺部。有时，在保持22个小时清醒后，他想撕烂身上的制服，拒绝所有递给他的、毫无意义的东西，意识到他应该累死在踏进坟墓的路上，应该被那酒噎死，应该在这潮湿的天气发烧病死。只不过，他没有。

当血清亲吻他的血液时，史蒂夫的确发生了变化，但那全是外表。

然而在阿扎诺村。 _巴基。_

也许史蒂夫应该早点注意到，因为那跟血清很像的东西，无论是什么，它都没有改变巴基的外表。不，比这更糟。他们在詹姆斯·巴恩斯体内注射了某些他无法摆脱的东西。某些不是生于布鲁克林的东西。

当史蒂夫被铐在一辆装甲车后座时，那种正常会有的后知后觉。当他说出佐拉的名字，没有抬头看山姆或娜塔莎的反应。当他一出声，只能被迫面对他从不敢说出口的话。

那个他从阿扎诺村的铁丝中救出的男人，也许已经戴上了他挚友的面具，但并不是真正的巴基·巴恩斯。即使在那时，史蒂夫依然能够看出他的变化。

将其归因于战争，归因于创伤。归因于战斗、死亡和杀戮如何改变一个人。

自欺欺人如同睡前故事，为了夜晚睡得更安稳，在欧洲土地上思念故乡。巴基仍然开玩笑打击他作为队长的自大，仍然像扔棒球一样用力挥拳，他仍然温柔亲吻一位女孩的手，让她容光焕发。他仍然是巴基，史蒂夫一次又一次告诉自己，仅此而已。

但是那张抬头看他的脸，疯狂的野性。闪烁明亮的双眼和颤抖的手指。

如果那时史蒂夫直接说些什么。如果他们敢那么做。如果他直接开口问而不是假设。

如果，如果，如果。

*

 _你是我的朋友，_ 史蒂夫在华盛顿上空的母舰对冬日士兵说，因为这是事实，即使只是其中一部分。

他既没有勇气、也不够力气告诉他其余的事实，只是准备好迎接攻击，那紧握的钛合金拳头。

_你是我曾想溺亡于北极的全部。_

*

与洛基及齐塔瑞大军战斗的三个月后，史蒂夫终于开始做他自从知道自己身处何时何地（突然来到可怕的未来世界）、就积极回避的事。

他买了史蒂芬·格兰特·罗杰斯的传记，并且一口气读完了。如同快速吞下药，以避免尝出味道。

书名叫《史蒂夫·罗杰斯：身披星条旗的男人》

从历史角度来说，史蒂夫不能责怪作者的准确性。她做过自己的研究，而且不能因为她成功在吉姆·莫里塔的采访中搜刮到一些轶闻，就说她是个完全糟糕的人。史蒂夫一直在评价人品方面特别公正。

它对史蒂夫一生的浪漫化程度不像他所担心的那般。也许用了太多形容词，但从他们的评论看，这并不是其他传记中似乎都有的英雄崇拜。

史蒂夫用一种脱离书中文字的奇怪感觉来阅读他的一生。他读到了他的母亲，意识到人们看过这本书而感到解脱，意识到无论他们从中读到什么，他们都知道莎拉·罗杰斯的真正英雄主义。这从未得到认可，因为没有勋章能奖励他母亲，尽管她经常为此上缴超出能力范围的税。

他非常感谢人们意识到她的重要。

直到看到最后一页、准备迎接悲剧结局时，史蒂夫才将自己和这个被困在书中的男人分离开，被字眼中令人震惊的坦率和直言不讳刺痛。

 _……不清楚罗杰斯最后几天的行动，包括他的牺牲和最终自杀_ _，有多少是受到巴恩斯离世的影响_ _。_

好吧。

他读完时已经是午夜，坐在俯瞰曼哈顿的大窗台上，看太阳快要东升，心在胸膛里下沉。他用一根手指作书签合上书，将膝盖收近到胸口，凝视窗外的建筑。

这已经不是他第一次遇到这种情况了。

阿尔玛还年轻，已经订婚，头发上染了一撮绿色，办公室里有台很棒的咖啡机，制作的咖啡不久前让史蒂夫非常惊喜。然而，在书里读到有关“生死与选择”的抽象概念，和跟治疗师讨论不一样。和意识到其他人如何看待它也不一样。

是吗？

他仍然可以尝到冰川寒冷的叹息，濒死的歇斯底里，佩吉的悲伤灼痛他的内脏。他仍然记得，仿佛就在几天前，巴基向他伸出手，坠落时幽灵般的呐喊。喊着史蒂夫的名字。

还有那一时想放手的微弱冲动。

他再次打开这本书，狼吞虎咽地看完最后十六页，就像曾经无奈卧病在床、读完所有书一样，伴随着孤独寂寞，母亲温柔的焦虑和巴基执意陪他的烦躁。

一看完，他就把书扔进垃圾箱，打包好垃圾袋，然后走到公用厨房。

布鲁斯正在那儿喝茶，工作台上放了四部笔记本电脑。正如克林特所说，史蒂夫一直尊重他对传统的欣赏，尽管托尼看到有人拿笔都会翻白眼。

“史蒂夫，”布鲁斯说道，史蒂夫很确定他在打电报，“你还好吗？”

“我要离开几天，” 史蒂夫不假思索地回答，“之前说过，当了这个国家的队长，我就得更了解它。”

布鲁斯点点头，手指轻握着书本，耐心的表情让史蒂夫心里发痒。

“我会通知其他人，” 他说，“以免他们大惊小怪。”

在那恼人的嗡嗡声下，史蒂夫松了口气。

“谢谢，布鲁斯。”他说道，因为他不确定自己会多轻易接受托尼扰人的问题，或娜塔莎了然的眼神，还是克林特不请自来的理解。

就算布鲁斯回了句什么，史蒂夫也听不见。 他已经走出门，下了楼梯，以防贾维斯有电梯规程，直到抵达下层车库的哈雷-戴维森机车边，他才发现自己在颤抖。

他的呼吸格格作响，和曾经一样，伴随着孤独、母亲和巴基的陪伴。

他跨上机车，双手抱头，等他的心脏停跳了三次，脑海里只剩寒冰的啃噬。

*

等他回来时（走了五个星期又几千英里），已经读完三本传记，看了六部电影（从怀疑他到羞辱他的都有），以及四部真实性值得质疑的纪录片，那个从冰中醒来的人，不再是当初坠入冰海时的自己，两者之间的距离越远。

呼吸也稍微容易些。并且清楚，毋庸置疑，不管他做了什么选择，都是正确的。

*

击败奥创后。这种古怪、无法撼动的寂静，控制了复仇者基地（托尼还装作自己过去一年没有着手搭建）。

克林特待了十六天，然后大肆宣扬自己除了复联外，还有其他要专心完成的活儿，而史蒂夫发现，自己数不清他曾经这样干了多少次。发现自己想知道很多事。

出乎意料的是（也许并不），托尼是对此最大惊小怪的人。

或者说，斯塔克这几天相当大惊小怪，突然间要给克林特的助听器、弓箭和盔甲更新个一百万次。克林特笨拙地和托尼打交道，根本没空应付他的关注。这似乎有些苛刻，直到看起来完全有必要。

托尼让步了，克林特从房间另一头向他扔了架纸飞机，他打开纸飞机，几乎笑出声。

克林特咧嘴笑，给了史蒂夫一脸讽刺的“哦不是吧”，用故意让人分心的语气说：

“哦，我要掳走队长一段时间。还有小娜。所以，你负责照顾孩子们。好！再见！ 玩得开心！”

然后带着欢乐的笑声晃出房间，托尼显然不知道该追上去还是放弃。他抬头看史蒂夫，黑眼圈深重又疲惫。

“自从那孩子死后，他有睡过觉吗？”

史蒂夫最不希望他问的就是这事，他惊讶地对托尼眨眨眼，然后回答：

“多多少少。”他歪着头说，“不过待在这里对他没什么好处。”

托尼点点头，仍在摆弄纸飞机。

“他就是个雷区，”他有些冷淡，又有些难过，“别嗨过头了，行吗，牛仔？菜鸟们可不会自己训练。而且我他妈的肯定不会训练他们。”

如果他说这话是想引史蒂夫教训他，那就得等很长时间。托尼撇了撇嘴欲言又止，然后捏紧手中的纸走开了，没再做进一步评论。

史蒂夫迅速思考，打电话给佩珀或罗迪会不会侵犯托尼的隐私。

他还没决定，娜塔莎便来了，手里拿着个袋子，看上去很期待。

“巴顿就要丢下我们走了。”她有些威胁地说。

他最近都没见过她打扮得这么休闲，柔软的卷发，温暖的绿色毛衣。在她惊讶的脸上没有丝毫悲伤的痕迹，也不是说他期望能看出其他什么。

“准备好了吗？”她问道，这时史蒂夫才确切想起他们要去哪儿。

在那停机坪，一年前，到现在还不止。 _谁他妈是巴基，_ 而史蒂夫的心碎了满地。

几个月，几个月，几个月，而现在，终于，最后的冰即将融化。

史蒂夫点点头，全神贯注，无法掩饰脸上的笑容。

“我们走吧。”他对坏笑的娜塔莎说道。

*

后来，她说：“你说了些很蠢又伤人的话。”而且，她根本不需要让史蒂夫像有罪之人那样鞠躬认错。他完全清楚自己把这事搞砸得多严重。

她的手像羽毛，轻轻搭在史蒂夫胳膊上，却牢牢固定住他，稳如振金。

她对他说：“你不是世上第一个震惊时会发火的人。”

不，他不是。可他带来的伤害比大多数人都重，无论是他的拳头还是话语，所以他认为这不是应该允许他逃避的借口。这次不行。

有她在，更令人安心。

*

尘埃落定的六天后，史蒂夫独自前往贝德福—斯都维森。

第二天，他带着一只热情的金毛寻回犬回到位于北部的基地，布鲁斯、罗迪和托尔纷纷对这位小客人表示怀疑、困惑与喜爱。卡罗尔已经离开地球。佩珀带着托尼销声匿迹，去到一个没人知道、又无法抵达的地方。

小吉为突然的关注不知所措，在六只抚摸他的手之间轻快掠过，仿佛他是什么明亮的东西，能驱散笼罩着他们的黑暗。从某种意义上说，他是。一直都是。

当史蒂夫为喘着粗气的小吉装了碗水时，狗狗激动地叫了一大声，然后是爪子敲在硬木地板上的声音。等史蒂夫转过身，那该死的漂亮狗狗已经从三个男人面前跑开，直接扑向灰头土脸的娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。

她立刻双膝跪下，和史蒂夫做的没什么区别，当小吉舔她的脸、用头蹭她喉咙时，她的手臂自然弯曲搂着小吉，就像史蒂夫一样。

“好孩子。”她以史蒂夫几乎听不见的声音喃喃低语。

她从金色的皮毛抬起头，对上他的视线，传达出的东西难以言喻。这不是感恩，谴责或悲伤。这是一种宝贵的理解，是对所有权的相互尊重。现在，他们就是他剩下的全部。娜塔莎将脸埋进小吉柔软的毛，亲吻他的耳朵，而他因为她的爱容光焕发，这是房间里最真实的东西。

史蒂夫移开视线，发现托尔正凝视着他。他的双眼一如既往地错综复杂。

星辰璀璨，深沉平缓。

史蒂夫将水放到他们俩几步之遥的地方，一名刺客和一条狗，命中注定般紧密相拥。布鲁斯和罗迪就在旁边，回到各自工作上，坚持不去看他们。史蒂夫退后一步，和雷神站在一起。

托尔把手搭在史蒂夫的肩膀上，几周前他也对娜塔莎这么做，史蒂夫为自己莫名的嫉妒感到尴尬。

“你是个好人。”托尔说，这不是史蒂夫第一次震惊自己如此轻易能听出他声音里的千年历练。

史蒂夫咬紧牙关，下意识要开口否认。

他看着他的朋友，好奇托尔在漫长一生中，为何偏是现在刚好想到这个。

史蒂夫说：“我不知道该怎么办。”直到说出口，他才意识到那有多真实。

他知道，他体内每个疼痛的细胞、静脉里的每滴血清，都清楚在这世上，再没有人能让他敢说出这些话。

唯一的那人已经走了。他第二次说出史蒂夫的名字，烧成 _灰烬_ ，化为焦土。他又走了。

史蒂夫移开视线，回到娜塔莎，回到那该死的漂亮狗狗身上，托尔也没有放开他的肩膀。

“我也不知道。”托尔回答。

可能这就是史蒂听过最可怕的事。

*

小吉得到了一个上面写有他名字的项圈。

背面，是个整齐刻上去的箭头。

布鲁斯看见那项圈后，朝史蒂夫投去那个眼神。不慎重的，道歉的。那个眼神说： _我知道你想做什么。_

*

 _拜托，队长。_ 托尼说道，站在建到一半的时间机器旁，粗鲁的冷笑打破了他们的休战协议，让他们痛苦万分，因为他有这个能力。 _你不会这么天真吧。_

然而，事实证明他可以。

事实证明他可以。

*

“有时候就像我根本不认识他。”史蒂夫自私地呢喃，根本没动过面前的苏格兰威士忌。

娜塔莎没有回答，丝毫不留一点儿情面。

*

他们在一块空地降落，和之前一样。就只是几周前，却感觉过了好几年。

房子还是一样，立于泥土中，沐浴阳光下，阳台杂乱，谷仓门上带有油漆渍。史蒂夫能尝到舌头下的肾上腺素，他屏住呼吸，但只是令他更加紧张不安。

克林特在他身旁，随便摆弄几下便熄灭飞机引擎，直到沉默笼罩了他们。

显然史蒂夫不会先开口，于是克林特问：“准备好了吗？”

房子看上去已经废弃好多年，仿佛两个半星期前这儿没有挤满超级英雄。

史蒂夫点点头，不信任自己会说什么。他回过头时，娜塔莎已经起身，站在喷气机尾部等舱门打开。他跟在后面，四肢僵硬，大脑空白，仿佛第一次用身体去感受这个新世界。他一直在等这一刻，甚至是自己意识到之前就在等。

破浪向前，游于顺逆流之间。就等这一刻。

后坡道缓缓打开，让微风倾泻而进，史蒂夫瑟缩了一下，笑自己的大惊小怪，娜塔莎也回以微笑。

史蒂夫走下飞机，一只脚踩在干草上，抬起头时突然停住。

 _谁_ _他妈是巴基_ 而史蒂夫的心碎了一地，但那是好几个月前，到现在甚至有一年。

詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯正站在门廊台阶的尽头。

史蒂夫体内的每根骨头都软成凝胶。他露出七十年来从未有过的笑容，同时眼泪夺眶而出。他的心重重跳动，胸腔充盈着氧气，而詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯， _巴基，_ 脸上是史蒂夫从未见过的腼腆微笑。也许是害怕，却闪烁明亮。

来自阿扎诺村的疯狂野性。

“嘿，混球。”他低声说，在呼气中摇摇欲坠，史蒂夫笑了，自从巴基坠下阿尔卑斯山悬崖、大喊他的名字，他再没有亲耳听过这声音。

他以为能从电话听到他已是恩赐，但这并不是奇迹。他们缓慢走向彼此，巴基很紧张，可史蒂夫拒绝如此。故意拉近距离，而在不知不觉中，他已经紧紧抱住巴基·巴恩斯；过去四年，史蒂夫每次醒来快窒息时，最需要的莫过于此。

巴基的笑声自1945年起就没变过。从他体内粗暴撕扯出来，现在重归他的怀抱，血肉与金属，而且他很 _安全，就在这里，安全，温暖，安全，安全，安全_ 。

“老天，巴克。”史蒂夫咳嗽着，他的肋骨在抗议，但心在乞求。

“我真的真的把所有傻气都留给了你，不是吗？” 巴基回以训斥的怒吼，史蒂夫笑得流泪窒息，还不能完全放松。

他能听到身后两人谨慎的脚步声。

“给钱，”他听见克林特低声说，“告诉过你会有猛男落泪。”

无论娜塔莎是什么反应，都被巴基开口打断，靠着史蒂夫的肩膀大声说：

“一千美元放罐子里，鹰眼。”和一阵终于让史蒂夫释然微笑的笑声。

不过，还没有完全释然。只是转过身，一只手放在巴克肩上，眨眼忍住刺痛的泪，看着克林特和娜塔莎，他们并排站在一起，似乎非常高兴。鹰眼和黑寡妇。两个整齐的书立架；他们是一对致命的最佳搭档。

娜塔莎狡猾的愉悦难以掩饰眼中的快乐。克林特的灰色眼睛闪闪发亮，目光以惊人速度在史蒂夫和巴基之间来回飞舞。

最终克林特低下头，拉到后颈时发出一声夸张的叹气，然后悄悄凑上前。

“让我们进去吧。”他说道，应该释然的事一震而过，巴基紧跟其后，一路上都拽着史蒂夫。

“来吧， _美国队长。_ ”他大声说，一如以往只有他们两个人的时候，嬉笑间流露他对故作炫耀的不满，如同点燃的香烟。

史蒂夫跌跌撞撞，任自己被拉过去，而巴基在嘲笑他，却是他听过最动听的声音。

*

_没错，我想我值得拥有幸福，那是我的选择，你这卑鄙的混蛋。_

*

自1945年起，巴基的愤怒也没变。从他体内粗暴撕扯出来，双眼含泪，脸颊发红。

*

（之后，是囚禁，孤独。未来几年的克林特。 _对不起。_ 面对史蒂夫的指责，坚持道歉，痛苦万分。 _只_ _是爱上他很容易，你知道吗？_ ）

*

这就是来龙去脉。

*

史蒂夫回到飞机上，因为除了暴力他其实什么也做不了。

如同暴风过境，可能更准确。

他没法让自己呆在外面，看那美丽的落日余晖，如熔金般倾泻在地平线上。他没法沐浴在冷风中，让那凉意渗进他的骨髓。他精力旺盛地回到飞机，坐在驾驶员座位上，考虑起飞离开。

他听见自己呼吸急促，不时还有巴基的怒吼和他自己的呼喊，他忘记了，你怎么能忘？那样用力爱一个人，会令彼此的争吵更糟糕。与另一个人共享灵魂其实很脆弱。当情况急转直下时，会造成深深的伤害。

 _我想这是我应得的，_ 他说道，好像史蒂夫真的会开口否定，好像史蒂夫不 _渴望_ 他能拥有幸福，好像那不是万千梦想成真。

喷气机吞下史蒂夫的怒火。冷漠地承受。他想杀出一条血路离开这儿，可除了自己，没人挡在他面前。

这几乎不算第一次。

史蒂夫用手按住双眼。他的灵魂每一部分都想回里面道歉。他的内心每一部分都想回去再吼多几句。他的心一直挣扎，在冰川冻结他的身体和大脑之前，甚至远在血清改变他外表之前。

他沿着树丛向前扫视地平线，能看到树枝上空的黑影。一只早醒的猫头鹰，深色，优雅。史蒂夫屏住呼吸，凝视它飞翔的轨迹，直到再也看不见。

他困难地咽了咽口水，没有移动，甚至有人从敞开的门走进喷气机时，他也没有走过去关上它。

当然不是随便什么人。是娜塔莎。他在成千上万悄悄的脚步声中认出了她。

她仍然穿一件柔软的绿毛衣，头发仍然整齐地卷曲在脸旁，当她舒适地向后靠在副驾驶椅子上时，根本不像是刚坐在房间听隔壁两位超级士兵咆哮的样子。这样的冷漠是一种优雅，即使到现在，史蒂夫也无法停止自己的欣赏。

娜塔莎没有开口，显然对接下来毫无打算，史蒂夫只好妥协，紧绷声音几乎要拉伤喉咙。

“你已经知道了？” 他问道，被受虐倾向驱使，问一些他早已知道答案、却不想听的问题。特别是他不想听。“你当然知道。”

娜塔莎甚至都不看他。

她问：“你要回纽约？”无论这语气多自然，他都完全明白她的看法和听到的话，因为他自己也听得一清二楚。

_滚出去，史蒂夫。我没在开玩笑。_

有一次，真他妈的糟糕透顶，史蒂夫说巴基在那儿只会让他哮喘恶化，出于某种原因，巴基竟然信了。他拼命逃离史蒂夫的房间，好像被一千只黄蜂追赶，他花了两天时间才回来紧张地道歉，还带了一盒他几乎肯定是偷来的铅笔，作为青少年间温柔的和好礼物。

不过，那是另一个不同的巴基。 一位年轻的小伙子，直到疯狂的野性流淌在血液里。

“好吧，我不能待在这儿。” 史蒂夫回答，虽然不正确，但也算不上错误，对此毋庸置疑，因为他的灵魂每一部分都想回到里面道歉，可他的内心每一部分仍在怒吼。

娜塔莎将双脚搭在控制板上，双手在膝盖前紧握，头歪向一边，目光轻掠过地平线，也许只是看他会不会让她把脚放下。但他没有。

她说：“这……不合逻辑。”

史蒂夫咬了咬牙，试图无视一周前她也用这种语调说话，对方是喝太多咖啡而喋喋不休的托尼·斯塔克。

“你要走，是因为你很生气。”她语气轻柔，仿佛经过深思熟虑，和史蒂夫想到真的 _要走_ 时内脏里的绞痛一样烦人。

等娜塔莎终于打算看他的眼睛，他宁愿希望她没那么做。

“你生气，是因为你认为鹰眼。一个值得你信任、与你并肩作战多年的男人。对你的老朋友做了错事。因为他大胆无礼地爱上了他。”

如今，史蒂夫身上有许多危险之处。他绝不放水的有力拳头，掷出的盾牌。血清改变了外表，却没改变他。有人似乎没法理解。但他一直如此。这一直是他。

“我还以为爱是小孩子的玩意儿。”他对她说道，可他没有权利给她这样灿烂、残忍的笑容，没有权利说这样的话，从不属于他，也永远不会属于他，如果娜塔莎现在要反击，无论是耳光还是撕咬，都是他应得的。

不过，她没有。只是一如既往看着他，好像对他的期望也就这样。

他意识到，他宁愿承受她的反击，无论是耳光还是撕咬。娜塔莎是那种人们不主动要求、却又迫切需要的朋友。 让她失望的感觉很可怕，但更糟的是什么？更糟的是符合她的最低期望。

娜塔莎终于开口，但没有抬高声音：“我或许觉得克林特是个白痴，可他不是虐待狂。”

“我没说他——”史蒂夫愤怒地反驳，试图打断她的话，但并没有多大用处。

她说：“你把它比作斯德哥尔摩综合症。”尽管语气轻描淡写，但字眼尖刻锐利，因为，没错，他的确这么做了，不是吗？

被自己的原话砸在脸上，让史蒂夫不禁畏缩了一下。他就是那么说的，本能地脱口而出，可对一位只言正确之事的榜样来说， _我不是那个意思_ 实在是烂借口，而他也明白这一点。

“顺便说一句，”娜塔莎故作有趣地补充道，掩盖了话语中的冷酷。“你根本不懂什么是斯德哥尔摩综合症。除非你还暗示克林特也一直囚禁他。”

史蒂夫移开视线不看她，这也许很幼稚，可他忍不住。巴基不在的时候他没法直视她的脸。

“史蒂夫，”不管怎样她还是开口，尽管她知道这毫无意义，因为她认为自己一生中两次向鹰眼开枪，可能也从未像今天史蒂夫这样伤害过他。 “你可以飞回纽约。我和你一起。但在越过州界之前你就会后悔。”

当她的手触摸他的胳膊时，史蒂夫畏缩了，他低头看着她张开的苍白手指。轻如羽毛，稳如振金，就是她，就是这个女人，这位朋友。

“你说了些很蠢又伤人的话。”她说道，仿佛那是无法弥补的罪行，“你不是世上第一个震惊时会发火的人。”

不，他不是，当然不是。史蒂夫和以前一样，又与以往不同。可他带来的伤害比大多数人都重，无论是他的拳头还是话语，所以他认为这或许不是应该允许他逃避的借口。这次不行。

有她在，更令人安心。

她还在看着他，眼中都是他所默认的坏事。

“别逃避这个。” 娜塔莎对他说。

他想反驳。他是史蒂文·格兰特·罗杰斯：身披星条旗的男人。在可悲的一生中他从未逃避。无论是他自己还是别人的伤害。

“克林特信任你。”她继续说，好像那完全不是世上最可笑、最可怕的事，“他崇拜你。 你知道为什么吗？”

抵着银粉色的落日余晖，史蒂夫闭上眼睛。灼痛他视网膜的，是在基地时鹰眼比划说 _我不想对你说谎_ 的画面，和剧烈颤抖的双手。颤抖得厉害，似乎连史蒂夫的接受都不能让他放松。

他陷入回忆中没法回答，所以娜塔莎替他回答了。

“因为你当之无愧。不是因为你是美国队长。不是因为你能战胜恶魔还依然上镜。是因为你付出了努力，靠自己争取的。”

不，不，史蒂夫错了。 _那_ 完全是世上最可笑、最可怕的事。

他的怒火愈烧愈旺，现在已经释放。锈蚀成某种棘手又不易引导的东西，向四面八方喷溢而出。 _仇恨是把双刃剑，史蒂文，_ 他母亲曾说， _它是双向的。_

苦难让莎拉·罗杰斯尽早学会了人生最糟的一课。她努力以更温柔的方式把它们传授给儿子。

“现在早已物是人非了，娜塔莎。”他终于开口回应，非常安静，如同肌肉在压倒性的力量下颤抖。

当他看着她时，她和以前一样。这就是他们之间的差别，区分开彼此，又将他们紧紧相连。如同她脖子上那条细细的金项链，被一个箭头连起来。这是她的一部分，和她的双眼一样重要。在她没戴着它的奇怪场合，史蒂夫总是感到不安。

他想知道她是否也这样觉得。

“如果那是真的，我现在还会和你说话吗？”她问道，手指滑到他肩膀上，在她站起身时捏了捏。“考虑一下。”

她离开时，史蒂夫还坐在完全相同的位置上，呼吸完全相同的空气，想知道完全相同的事，有点像她根本没来过这儿。

*

很快，在他们应得的未来，这只会是人生最短暂的一段插曲。

愤怒能恶化所有事，这是对人类罪行的一种惩罚。

*

最多也就过了半小时，可当第二个人走进飞机、却没有丝毫动静时，天几乎已经全黑了。

史蒂夫的坐姿不再那么僵硬。他的手随意搭在膝盖上。蹩脚地模仿放松状态。有一会儿，他很不情愿地惊讶意识到，他不知道来人是谁。他们的脚步声在很多方面都一样，而几乎令人发笑的是，他竟然会感到惊讶，这是有多愚蠢。

克林特放松地走进他的视线。不像娜塔莎那样坐在副驾驶座，不过为什么要呢？他没打算离开，而且就算要求他出去，史蒂夫也几乎不会让他们像那样站着、走出去。

他抬起头来，因为这是克林特应得的，然后发现自己不用问克林特是否听到了他说的话。确实不需要。它全写在克林特的脸上。

除了，克林特手里还拿了个热水瓶。很大，非常特别的深蓝色。盖子下有一圈白色星星，底部是红色条纹。他用中指轻轻敲瓶身，节奏不齐。

“如果你整晚都要在这儿生闷气，不如先喝杯咖啡。”克林特对他说。

他的声音严肃又生硬。史蒂夫曾经听过，只是从来不像这样。

“我不是——”他试图辩解，但克林特没有心情听下去。

他把热水瓶放在史蒂夫脚边。

“抱歉，你不是在生闷气？” 克林特后退一步，尖锐地大声讽刺道，“那么就是焦虑咯。你和巴基有很多共同点。”

“克林特。”史蒂夫试图开口，试图警告。他现在真的、真的不想吵架，因为他的确有点儿好斗，但他也很确定自己再也不会跟任何人、因为任何事吵架。

“我不想听，史蒂夫。”克林特厉声回敬。他的双颊发红，眼神带刺。“我对你的指责或道歉不感兴趣，我当然也不会向你道歉。”

埋在愤怒深处的，是史蒂夫心底传来的一个声音，长叹了口气说： _很好_ 。

“我理解这很让人震惊。”克林特继续说，没注意到史蒂夫肩膀的下垂，或者根本没理会它。“我甚至理解你现在不是很喜欢我。”

“克林特——”

“ _但是_ ，”他没有停下，一边分开腿站立，像是在表达自己的立场，像是勉强坚定自己的决心，一边咆哮道，“你不能让巴基觉得自己什么也不是，好像他做的选择根本不算数。”

毕竟这不是传言。克林特·巴顿从不射偏。

史蒂夫瑟缩了一下，因为这是对此最准确的反应。为最亲密、认识最久的朋友遭遇的不公平义愤填膺，自己却同样没有公正对待他。

不幸的是，克林特还没有说完，如果不是因为那一针见血，或许还挺令人佩服。

“你不能披上星条旗在这儿制定法律。你不能一副无所不知的样子强迫巴基做决定。因为你 _不能_ ，史蒂夫。”

如果史蒂夫能看着巴基的眼睛承认他错了，那么现在，他也能看着克林特的眼睛，听到一样甚至更好的话。他能做的就那么多。史蒂文·格兰特·罗杰斯：披着星条旗的男人。他一生中从不逃避任何事，也不会逃避克林特脸上柔软耀眼的悲伤，双臂交叉在胸前，脆弱而勇敢。

“我知道这很伤人。”他说道，好像一切还有同情的余地。“我明白你现在想知道对巴基而言什么是最好的，但你不知道。我为此感到抱歉。我甚至没法想象这对你有多困难，而巴基是个 _白痴_ ，毫无预兆地就对你发火。可这不是借口。”

如果克林特比现在还要理智，史蒂夫将不得不要求他报上安全密码，因为这绝不可能是他对刚才争吵的正常反应。史蒂夫勉强不去想屋里的玻璃器皿是否都完好无损，或者客厅墙上是不是插满箭头。

他皱起眉头，尝试掩盖脸上可能流露的其他情绪。他不确定自己能做到。

“克林特，”他第三次开口，第三次被打断。克林特先举起双手，示意不要说话，然后深吸一口气，用力到能从他脸上看出来。

“我们给你准备了一张床，烤箱里有烤千层面。如果你那又红又专的脑袋能停止自恋一会儿，就可以看出我没占你好友的便宜，那么欢迎你加入。”

克林特很高兴看到史蒂夫明显的瑟缩，甚至让人放心。他毕竟在生气，无疑还很受伤。这个提议没法抹去创伤。 _无论如何_ 也是个提议 _。_ 可怕，却真诚。

“如果做不到，”克林特给了一个史蒂夫见过最假的耸肩，“那就喝杯咖啡，一路顺风。”

克林特不等他回答便转过身，以一如既往沉重的脚步离开。

史蒂夫目送他远去，直到再也看不见，然后继续凝视他走的方向，仿佛可以直直看到房子里。

娜塔莎是对的。他马上就后悔了。更别说一旦他回到基地，谁知道他下次什么时候才会离开。这可能会恶化很长时间。

 _不要逃避，_ 她说，而且是认真的，是正确的。

史蒂夫拿起热水瓶，其实并不需要，但还是喝了一口咖啡。第一口，他闭上眼。如果他还有精力，会忍不住笑出声来。咖啡非常温暖，是克林特会留着用心享受的咖啡，而不仅仅是身体要摄入咖啡时喝的其中一个美味坚果味牌子。而且里面至少放了两勺巧克力。

他到底该怎么做？体内的每根骨头，像叠起来的纸牌屋一样崩塌了。

史蒂夫又喝了一大口，回想起1943年的圣诞节前夕。当巴基回避史蒂夫的视线时，脸颊莫名地迅速潮红，狂野的双眼目光闪躲，好像他觉得史蒂夫不是什么都懂。好像他觉得真正的自己会起一丁点儿作用，好像他不是史蒂夫灵魂的基石。

他喝了更多咖啡，努力想要动起来，把脚移回门槛，迈进那个温暖、温馨的家。

一声大喊突然从飞机外传来，惊得他差点把咖啡洒在身上。

_“如果你在担心我的贞操，你会很高兴知道我没和你队友上床！”_

史蒂夫发出一阵似笑非笑的恐怖声音，毫无疑问那是 _詹姆斯·巴恩斯_ 讨厌的大喊！是从屋子传来的。

他转身看到巴基在停机坪上瞪着他。疯狂的野性，闪烁明亮的眼睛。

巴基似乎不知道该把手放腰间还是交叉在胸前，结果一副手足无措的模样，让史蒂夫想起自己被困很长时间里最生动的记忆。

17岁的丽贝卡·巴恩斯，向母亲控诉在当地舞会她哥哥担任她舞伴时做的事。他们之间只差几岁，可看他们形影不离的样子，他们本应该是双胞胎。一对兄妹，总是争吵斗嘴，烦人却充满爱意。

她在史蒂夫被解冻前就去世了，有一瞬间他的心碎了，意识到巴基可能不会记得他们的争吵。当她旋转微笑时，他板着脸被迫陪伴她的样子，当他带着狂野的复仇上前、驱赶过来搭讪的男孩，而她在他身后咬住嘴唇坏笑的样子。

最终，巴基放弃了，双手垂在身体两侧，好让自己更专心地怒视飞机里的人。

史蒂夫试图微笑，也许他做对了，因为巴基翻了个白眼。他没有停止怒视，但史蒂夫会为了彻头彻尾的尴尬、跨越万里做出一英寸的努力，即使要再花上一年的时间。

“对不——”

“进去，史蒂文，”巴基咆哮道，他们青春期时凶狠、拒人千里的样子，一声遥远的祈祷。 “我还没准备原谅你，所以你要在我决定自己有多生气之前滾进去，吃你的千层面，而且 _他妈的好好_ 对克林特。”

在史蒂夫回答之前，他走开了。

史蒂夫非常缓慢地跟在身后，紧紧抓住热水瓶仿佛那是他的命脉，飞机在他身后关上舱门，房子的阴影笼罩在他身上，他停在阳台门口不远处，看到他几个小时前应该看到的画面。

巴基像史蒂夫以前生病时一样四处乱窜，冲动又烦躁，只是现在的他极其致命；他的动作充满力量，他的每个角度都构成威胁。再往远处，克林特·巴顿， _鹰眼_ 绝对深情地看着他，仿佛巴基把餐具狠狠砸在桌子上足以让木头凹陷，是他见过最美妙的景象。

史蒂夫的胸膛里有什么在绽放，埋在他最初震惊的废墟下，如同杂草间的向日葵。

娜塔莎带着她猫一般的优雅出现，递过一瓶啤酒，而他接受了。不知为何，这比她在飞机上时的威胁要大得多。可能是一种最终警告，或者提醒他正走在刀尖上。

史蒂夫对她微笑，并对她表示感谢，照巴基说的那样尽力做到最好。

*

进屋子里很容易。

吃千层面更容易，因为千层面非常美味。

另一方面，好好对克林特很难。克林特几乎总是抗拒别人的好意，就像一只被丢在泡泡浴抓狂的猫，那还是在没发生几个小时前史蒂夫怒吼这样不愉快、尴尬的情况下。他回避了史蒂夫接下来的示好，好像那可能是他的死期。

无论如何，史蒂夫都在尝试，非常努力，并且出于除了他自己之外没人理解的原因，娜塔莎其实为他的努力提供了很大帮助。这让她有一两次收到了巴基控诉的怒视，但史蒂夫看见克林特不止一次碰到她的手。他知道这个举动，他之前见过。

安心的感谢，来自搭档的感激释然。

*

史蒂夫第一次住了一个星期，尽管可能很烦人，但从许多方面来看，这是他在21世纪过得最好的一周。

“你仍然是个自以为是的混蛋。”巴基告诉他，他们在农场漫步，检查摄像头和栅栏，做些并不值得回味的事，因为这实际上会让彼此都记住很多事。

“是的，我知道，”史蒂夫说，因为在这一点上道歉说不过去。况且他以后还会继续做个自以为是的混蛋。

巴基的右手短暂按在他的肩胛骨之间。温暖有力。就像1932年的冬天；就像1944年的夏天。

*

很快，在他们不应得的未来，这只会是人生最短暂的一段插曲。

这会浪费本来可以快乐、而不是生气的宝贵时间。

当巴基抬头看他的时候，嘴里又说出那个可怕的词。

_史蒂夫？_

他消失了，仿佛从未存在过，而史蒂夫痛不欲生，因为他意识到，自己不必告诉克林特这个噩耗，因为克林特也不在了。

*

在他们做出任何决定之前，娜塔莎带着小吉去院子散步。

小吉那双大大的黑眼睛注视着她，摇晃尾巴，那么激动能和她在一起，那么高兴能和她如此亲近，史蒂夫感到同情。 _你和我都是，朋友_ 。

他看着他们离开，一位伤心欲绝的刺客和一条该死的漂亮狗狗，彼此间分享一些如果史蒂夫可以、他愿意为他们承受的东西。

布鲁斯不知道去了哪儿，而罗迪在一个房间外打电话，以为自己成功掩盖了电话另一头是佩珀·波茨的事实。

史蒂夫看着屏幕里自动浏览的数据（完全不需要他帮忙），勉强计算那不断增长的列表，那些万亿以上他们永远不会相识、远在宇宙另一头的数据。托尔坐在他旁边，同样盯着屏幕，等罗迪回来。

过了一会儿，史蒂夫感到被人注视的刺痛，抬头看见索尔正盯着他的手臂。准确地说，是他戴在手肘下的皮革臂带。他已经习惯了它的存在。大多数时候几乎不记得它在那儿。

托尔对它很感兴趣，所以他主动向托尔抬起手臂，让对方进一步观察。

过了一会儿，托尔说：“这不是鹰眼戴的那个。”

史蒂夫不应该惊讶托尔会注意到，但是他确实没有想到。毕竟，它是个完全相同的复制品。

“没错，”他回答，声音破碎，“这个是新的。至少比之前那个新。巴基留着他旧的那条。曾经留着。我没有。”

等说出口他才想起来，托尔可能不知道他在说什么。他们上一次交谈时，巴基·巴恩斯是失踪的冬日士兵，仅此而已。想要解释的念头成了他灵魂疲惫的伤痕。

不过，托尔没有问。他只是握住史蒂夫的手臂，然后扯了扯那皮带，尝试读它上面的标记。

“它很美。”过了一会儿他说。

史蒂夫点头，没什么要补充的。它是很美。柔软的皮革，经过完美的回火和雕刻，就像克林特那条一样。

他到达瓦坎达时，巴基把这个交给了他，他们不曾像这样与时间赛跑。巴基告诉他： _“这是瓦坎达皮革，里面嵌有振金。克林特一直说这是为了保佑，而且，好吧。它起作用了，不是吗？”_

不知为何他微笑着说，而史蒂夫不知为何也回以微笑。

无论走到哪里，克林特总戴着那条皮带。戴着它摔下大楼，戴着它腹部中枪，戴着它被一个北欧神俘虏，戴着它对抗全世界。然后他在德国把它取下，交给了巴基，输了在机场的战斗，一个月后他死了。

所以，是的。是的，它起作用了。

史蒂夫戴上了巴基给他的那条新臂带。

他带上它和他的复仇，以及瓦坎达赠予的盾牌，浴血奋战。

 _为了保佑和好运，_ 克林特总是说。 而史蒂夫会说这毕竟有用，除了巴基戴着克林特的旧皮带，而灭霸的宏伟计划依然带走了他，所以理论就在那时落了空。如同愚人说梦。那条皮带和上面的符号没有魔力，只有曾经一位故友的慰藉。

托尼见过他戴着它。当他醒来看见史蒂夫手里的皮带时，那眼神就像看到了幽灵。新手级别的错误，他措手不及。史蒂夫觉得，只是这样看着它，可能就加剧了托尼的伤势。

一周后，此时此刻，雷神松开了他的手臂，史蒂夫将它更贴近自己的胸膛，有点保护性，不必要地占有欲。

托尔没再问这臂带的事，而是缓缓说道：

“有艘飞船即将到来，我希望如此。一位朋友，一位阿斯加德人。我的——副指挥官。她带上了能救下的人，那些在灭霸手中侥幸活下来的人。我告诉她可以带他们来中庭。我——我希望他们现在已经抵达，但是我没有收到他们的消息。当他们到达时，我希望他们在这儿，在地球上找到新家园。如果可以的话，我将感谢您的帮助。”

史蒂夫不知道，一名国王和神明这样向一位凡人求助必须多谦卑。他只知道，托尔是带着史蒂夫长久渴望的尊严来求助的。骨头里史蒂夫还是那个瘦弱的布鲁克林男孩，他的骄傲一直是他最大的痛苦，他觉得现在的自己可能永远没法像托尔这样如此自然。

“当然，”史蒂夫毫无威严地说，只有希望，“这里，还是——”

“在欧洲最北端有个地方，”托尔用同样缓慢而庄重的声音说。平静，比他眼里的风暴更平静。“在挪威海岸。他们可以在那里找到安宁。那是我最后一次见到父亲的地方，在他去世前。”

史蒂夫感觉心中充满了的内疚和理解。托尔的确没能和他们得失与共，但他们同样错过了太多托尔的得失。

“我没意识到，”史蒂夫说，“我很遗憾。”

托尔的笑容微弱而悲伤。

“起初我希望自己非常悲痛。”他承认，“但这是他的选择，他的 _时间_ 。毕竟他已经给予我很多，再向他要求更多便是我自私了。”

在史蒂夫认识的所有人中，很少有人能过完自己应得的时间。他意识到自己唯一认识、真正符合这一描述的人是佩吉·卡特，那种感觉像庞然大物升起又坠落，如大海般壮丽。他从未想过，自己在一生中能对命运充满感激，但他 _的确感激_ 。天父在上，如果这真的存在，并且此时就在他身边，他非常 _感激_ 。

佩吉度过了漫长一生，时间在她可能面临更大的临终痛苦前就结束了。

托尔是对的。向一个人要求更多、甚至超出他们能给予的，是很自私，包括要求他们继续熬过这漫长、痛苦的一生。

在史蒂夫左边的玻璃墙后，他看到罗迪低头，一只手捂住眼睛。

他再次看向托尔，看着他紧皱眉头的深深缝隙。

“我对你弟弟的事感到遗憾。”

这次，雷神的笑声放肆而可怕。

“你告诉我的是善意谎言，史蒂夫。但是，这没必要。”

有一瞬间内疚在体内翻腾，而史蒂夫挣扎着想要呼吸，想要发声，想要勇气。就其本身而言，这 _是_ 一个谎言。六年前，他一直努力不去庆祝这样的死亡。现在死亡围绕着他们，而这没法庆祝。

“我很遗憾，”他再次开口，清楚地说，“为 _你的_ 损失而遗憾。无论洛基对我意味着什么，他都是你的弟弟，我真的很遗憾你失去了他。”

这至少，是真的。他认为自己不会对洛基的死感到遗憾。但是他不享受托尔的痛苦，甚至在托尔漫长一生中都做不到。他迅速思考了一下，要不要问托尔是否听说了他朋友们的消息。希尔维格、福斯特博士和福斯特的助手。

“谢谢。”托尔在史蒂夫能开口前回答，之后便感觉问起这事太危险。

他们继续坐在一起，保持尽可能舒适的沉默，面对屏幕里未埋葬死者的面孔。

罗迪一结束通话，便直接来找他们，用一只手掌轻拍手机。

“有什么消息吗？”史蒂夫问，对罗迪的害怕感到惊讶。

“是佩珀。”他回答，以防他脸上的表情还不够明显。

史蒂夫点头，努力鼓励对方，努力充满希望。不去问她过得怎么样，她还会是一样，因为他现在就已经知道。当她出现在基地时，一半的宇宙已灰飞烟灭，可能还包括她深爱的男人，而伴随她的是镇定与坚韧。

“托尼回归的事还没正式宣布。” 罗迪说， “据我们所知，他是世界末日前一天被宣布失踪的。佩珀和他聊过了，而且——他们不打算公布他回来的消息。”

老实说，史蒂夫不能怪他们两个。

“我们需要斯塔克工业——”

“斯塔克工业会继续运作。” 罗迪保证，“或者说，像现在所有事物一样运作。而且佩珀仍然会远程参与。但对世界其他地区来说，托尼·斯塔克在那艘太空船上消失了，之后再没出现过。我们不用声明他已经消失。我们只是什么也别说。他有一整列的战衣，是他为我编程的。佩珀说，如果我们需要什么，我们可以打电话，但是。”

史蒂夫点点头，及时打断了罗迪。他不需要听她的原因，他也不想。如果史蒂夫能做同样的事，可能会把那伤心欲绝的刺客和那该死的漂亮狗狗绑起来，带他们远离一切，他会在眨眼间这么做。

“谢谢，罗迪。”史蒂夫说。

罗迪摇了摇头，用手背擦擦眉头，一脸惊讶。

“我花了几十年时间，试图让托尼·斯塔克做对自己最好的事情。” 他说道，声音听上去太遥远，“他终于做到了，可你知道吗？我觉得自己从没有这样担心他。”

史蒂夫没回答，也不认为罗迪需要答案。

 _骗子_ ，托尼对他说，那么恶毒，那么真心实意，好像这三周他被困在飞船上，一遍又一遍地想着它，练习怎么把它说出口，才能如此致命。

只是，他还说， _我失去了那个孩子_ ，好像他在那以前甚至不敢说出口。

感觉太糟了，如果史蒂夫试过，便知道不可能克服这痛苦。他只知道这点。

在他认识的人里，很少有人能寿终正寝、享有自己应得的生命，就算他们要在地球另一头度过余生，他也见鬼的希望托尼·斯塔克会成为他们的一员。

*

（可他没有。）

*

托尼·斯塔克死于自己的响指。

他做出了选择，没有退缩。他行走在深渊之上，然后给一切做个了结。

史蒂夫看着他死去。站在原地看着，手臂上绑了一层振金，手里拿着锤子；四根断裂的肋骨，断裂的股骨、腓骨和桡骨，他能感觉到颅骨上的裂缝像是不停移动的地壳板块。他嘴里、眼睛里、靴子里都是血。

他旁边的巴基走上前，默默地将两根手指勾住仍挂在史蒂夫手臂上的瓦坎达皮带。

十一年前，史蒂夫站在曼哈顿断裂的人行道，看着罗曼诺夫特工对颤抖的巴顿特工做同样的事。

史蒂夫看着托尼·斯塔克死去，皮肤发灰，有个会活下去的女儿，还有个即将出世的儿子。

他更能理解这么多年前目睹的一切。克林特·巴顿，那个肩膀宽阔的男人，像小鸭子一样跟在娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫坚定的脚步后。两根手指勾住皮带，只用一个简单的触碰就能支撑全世界。

*

 _我们不能这么做_ ，布鲁斯事先说过，因为布鲁斯是务实者，因为布鲁斯尊重宇宙定律。

他旁边的托尼皱起眉头，但这并不可怕。可怕的是他的沉默。

 _托尼，_ 史蒂夫说道，他无法掩饰自己的希望。

托尼沉默地皱眉。他是所有人中失去最多的人。但是。

但是。

 _我们为什么不能？_ 托尼问。他一生的座右铭。 _半个宇宙，布鲁西。再多一个又能怎样_ ？

*

半个宇宙灰飞烟灭后，史蒂夫领养了一只该死的漂亮狗狗，佩珀·波茨不在，只有詹姆斯·罗德斯和幽灵般的娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫（她总是一次至少出现在四个地方）协助，他帮忙扑灭了很多场大火。

最终，当尘埃落定，恐惧从愤怒转移到悲伤和眼泪时，史蒂夫接到了一个叫罗兰·霍尔特的人的电话，罗兰·霍尔特介绍说自己是威尔逊中尉的朋友，为纪念他们的朋友成立了新的互助小组。尝试填补山姆留下的空白，他的耐心和关怀。

他搬到布鲁克林的一所间公寓里，人生第二次学记改写的街道名。

他偶尔听说这儿和全球各地发生的屠杀消息。堆满中箭的尸体。他告诉罗迪不要跟进，可他觉得娜塔莎还是那么做了。

托尼打电话来，颤抖着说自己有一个女儿，比以往任何时候都更安静。史蒂夫同样感到激动和沮丧。

在那通奇怪而令人迷惑的电话后，他一有空便去拜访瓦坎达。沿着南部山地的朝圣之路，到数百只猛禽捕食的地方。他和老鹰们说话。告诉它们他正在尽力而为。

不知为何，时光往前流逝，触及下一条地平线。宇宙依然存在，而史蒂夫·罗杰斯在其中占有一席之地。

*

“它从哪儿来的？你的皮革守护者？”

克林特无视了他几分钟，史蒂夫不得不承认这很公平。昨天他 _的确_ 威胁过要折断这人的弓箭和所有箭头。克林特有权利还在生气。

史蒂夫按指示躺在床上休息，不过他很确定自己只要试试就能起床。他能不能熬夜是另一回事，但是 _起床_ ，他相信自己可以做到。

尽管如此，自从神盾倒台后，克林特不仅欢迎史蒂夫到他家来，还表现出极大的耐心，史蒂夫也在努力向他表示感谢。但在更新调查冬日士兵的线索时，克林特好几次突然向他大声发泄和顶嘴，让史蒂夫意识到自己大多数时候都没表现出感激之情。

现在，克林特正盘腿坐在椅子上，轻敲着笔记本电脑的键盘，史蒂夫的床头柜还放了至少七部电话。

他的瘀伤也开始消褪。他没有告诉史蒂夫，从收到娜塔莎的一条意外短信说神盾已被腐化，到实际去华盛顿之间究竟发生了什么，但史蒂夫认为那并不是怎么愉快。克林特只有在事态严峻、没法开玩笑缓解气氛的情况下，才这么沉默寡言。

最终，克林特从笔记本电脑前抬头，举起左臂看那条深色皮带。

他用手指抚摸它（这是个熟悉的动作），然后微笑起来。

“这是来自一位守护天使的礼物。”他说，尽管语气有些挑逗，但还是非常真诚，让史蒂夫从枕头上稍稍起身，有些畏缩。

大多数时候这个问题很无聊，但只是因为他其实没想过自己会得到答案。

“告诉我。”他说，克林特考虑了他的请求。

他用拇指摩挲上面的标记，那些史蒂夫从未见过的深色刻印。

“我告诉过你，我离开马戏团的时候发生了什么。”克林特说。

 _离开_ ，这是一个词。还有一个词，是 _被驱逐_ 。史蒂夫点点头，不想提起任何可能让克林特更加痛苦的事。

“那是我十八岁生日前几天。我不记得了。不到一周。他们匆忙逃离皮奥里亚时把我扔在路边，那是我们无论如何都要离开的前一天晚上。在城市外不远，我——我不知道。我简直一团糟。”

克林特笑着扯了扯皮带边，如果史蒂夫没亲眼见过那几条伤疤，单看克林特的表情，史蒂夫永远猜不到他在那次事故中受了伤。

史蒂夫转过身，刚好能看见克林特的表情。克林特说话时，眼睛里几乎总是流露同样多的情绪。

等他再次开口，便是缺乏练习的犹豫。这不是他经常讲的故事。

“如果那辆车没停下来，我可能早就死在那儿了。那女人走下车——一位女士。我是说，一位体面的 _女士_ 。她很优雅。年迈。满嘴好话、口红和香水，你知道吗？她还穿着那对鞋，那对白鞋。她帮我翻了个身，我的手碰到她鞋子，上面沾了我的血，然后 _上帝_ 。我只记得自己在想： _该死_ 。我弄脏了她的鞋，该怎么赔偿她？”

克林特仿佛被自己的故事驱使，取下那皮带，递给史蒂夫让他更好的研究。深色而华丽，设计精美。而且破旧，被好好珍惜。它看起来就像一个家族几代人的传家宝。

克林特还在看那条皮带，带着他很少流露出来的渴望，依然在微笑。

“她得到了她丈夫的帮助。或者是，某个人。那是个男人。我敢肯定。我想我一直在说 _不去医院、不去医院_ 。我吓坏了。他们把我放在后座，带我去汽车旅馆，我不知道。帮助我。老实说，我记不起来了。只是她该死的鞋子上沾了我的血，然后我试着道歉，但她似乎并不在意。我以前从未见过这样的人。不是——就好像她打扮得漂漂亮亮，而我是个快死的马戏团小子，但她把我带到安全的地方，帮我包扎伤口，还给了我一些钱。以前没人做这种事。大多数来看表演的人，他们都会踩油门离开而不是停车。你懂吗？

我醒过来的时候，她还在那儿。说房间已经付了一个星期的钱，我可以一直待下去，我应该照顾好自己。他妈的圣人。也许她是红十字会之类的，可我就是没注意。然后她给了我这个。”

他指了指那条皮带，史蒂夫不经意用手指抚摸它，在看见克林特的笑容时不禁呼吸急促。

“将它绑在我的手臂上，告诉我要一直戴着。说这是为了保佑，为了好运。这样可以保证我的安全。然后，我是说，我和马戏团里各种迷信的人一起待了几年。我学会了千万不要拒绝或放弃护身符。这很蠢，或许吧。但我戴着它感觉更安全。甚至在我加入神盾后，真的有 _人_ 会照顾我。除非戴着那条皮带，否则我永远都不会感觉正确。”

史蒂夫用手指描摹上面的符号，重叠的形状，其中一些像字母，其中一些合理地跟星座标志相似。它们可能有什么寓意，可能是种诅咒。

不过克林特是对的。不管多么蠢，像这样的承诺都带有某种安全感。

 _为了保佑，为了好运_ 。

克林特撅起嘴，把剩下的话都憋回去。当他从史蒂夫的手中抢回皮带、把它重新绑在手肘下的位置时，他看上去有些尴尬。

确实是守护天使。

“你问了她的名字吗？”

克林特摇摇头。

“没问。或许我是有问过，但也想不起来了。只记得这条魔法手环，和想在我该死的余生中去读书的迫切需求。”

如果他能意识到，这可比史蒂夫敢开口问的解释更好。从克林特偶尔的戒备来看，史蒂夫曾以为这条皮带是他哥哥或另一位家庭成员的。或者，甚至可能是菲尔·科尔森。

一个陌生人似乎不合适，却又完全合理。自从史蒂夫认识他以来，克林特就一直以自己的责任心为指引，而史蒂夫试图将其适用于任何假设，但无济于事。不过，为一位守护天使而去报答世界。对于像鹰眼这样的人来说，这似乎是个不可能实现的人生准则。

“克林特，我认为你所偿还的，早就远远超过欠下的债。”他说道。克林特翻了个白眼，重新把注意力放回笔记本电脑上。

“是啊，是啊。你会封我为骑士，不是吗？”他轻笑着嘟囔。

史蒂夫伸出一只胳膊，肩膀僵硬（但以其他方式痊愈），然后拍拍克林特其中一边的肩膀，接着拍另一边。

克林特笑着打开他的手。

在接下来一天时间里，他的笑容都没有消失。

*

 _（有时候，感觉就像我根本不认识他，_ 史蒂夫说，娜塔莎的眼睛冷硬如钢。他看向别处，有点羞愧，非常害怕。他们浪费了那么多时间。）

*

在30年代，巴基挨揍的次数和他吃药一样频繁，好几次他们还能为此拿到钱。必要的邪恶。在生存模式下做好颧骨淤青的准备，绷紧下巴，不在上帝决定施加的巨大压力下折断。这是从街头的男孩、暴徒、和他父亲身上学到的。

八十年后，疯狂，野性，几乎相同。

但，不是这样。

*

1945年，史蒂夫·罗杰斯紧紧抓住火车的一瞬间。

他身上的制服讲述的是另一个故事，唱的是另一首歌。

美国队长，故乡连环漫画里的那些红白蓝。日复一日，痛揍希特勒的男人。正直勇敢、面带胜利微笑的男人。看上去好像能用一只手打本垒打、另一只手签署和平条约的男人。

不过，紧紧抓住那列火车的不是美国队长。而是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯，鼻子断了四次，也许是五次。每次有人伸手将他从地上拉起来，他都会发出嘶哑的笑声，握紧拳头，把所有人团结在一起的男人，他留下了所有傻气，而他的挚友——他最好的一部分，孤身一人陷入未知的危险中。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯紧贴在火车一侧，穿着英雄的制服，用力咬住冻伤的指关节，直到牙齿断裂，歇斯底里地哭喊，如果是在五年前可能会要了他的命。

在他的脑海里，他最好的一部分——那人破碎的身体就在底下，就在身后几英里远，再也看不见。被大雪吞噬，连清道夫也找不到他。

如果只是这样就好了。

如果他妈只是这样，就好了。

*

 _半个宇宙，布鲁西，_ 托尼嘶哑地说。 _再多一个又能怎样_ ？

*

 _照顾好自己，美国队长。_ 那个叫凯特的陌生人说道，带着她“以后再不相见”的气场，走出了日渐破旧的公寓。

下次史蒂夫再见她时，她是纯粹的钢铁。空洞的眼睛和下巴上的疤痕，一把弓斜挂在她的后背，嘴里的话招招致命。

*

有人说：“我们需要整个团队。”

斯科特，娜塔莎，他自己。某人，或者他们所有人。

他们之间滋生着这种东西，闻起来很危险。是希望。是一个机会。

托尼终于现身，史蒂夫想要紧紧抓住他，永远不放手，永远不要再离他那么远。这个聪明、糟糕的人，有无与伦比的头脑和体内的伤痕。他有很多史蒂夫讨厌的东西，却也有他所钦佩的一切。

他们聚集在一起。这个团队。这帮朋友。他们聚集在一起，罗迪说他正在路上，卡罗尔说她会尽可能回来，布鲁斯说他要去接托尔，娜塔莎悄悄地说， _我正在追踪她_ 。

“我们的蜘蛛小姐在哪儿？”托尼机灵地问，同时给几个相同的腕带安装一个带定时锁的GPS，而斯科特看向史蒂夫，等他回答。

“她去找鹰眼了。” 他说，如果说这有点残酷，好吧，那就是这个世界、这个宇宙的真相。它就是由残酷铸造而成的。

托尼全身瑟缩，而斯科特张大嘴，从三明治中抬起头。

“那不好笑，队长。”托尼用闪烁的目光回答。

“不是他，”史蒂夫耸耸肩。

“还有另一个吗？”托尼问，带着某种程度上虚假的恐惧，想起那段最早的时光，他们曾讨论起宇宙爆炸、克隆或多重宇宙，或世界怎么受得了同时存在两个这样荒唐的男人。

史蒂夫挂上微笑，像拍海报一样轻松。

“我只见过她几次。她和克林特很亲密。他们一起养了只狗。我觉得她就像他的小妹妹。但是娜塔莎信任她，所以。”

史蒂夫没打算就这么将大量信息抛给托尼、去故意混淆他的反应，只是因为托尼在这招数上可是老手。无论如何都会发生。他很快就会说出真相，好像是为了弥补他曾经没告诉此时在他面前的这个人。

托尼快速眨眼，进行处理，计算，测量。像他头顶的一千瓦灯泡一样发光。

“鹰眼是个女孩？” 他问道，如果是在过去他们身边还有人调侃，这绝对是他们最老的梗。

史蒂夫感觉自己笑容里的痛苦不由自主地加深了。他点点头，几乎笑出声。他感觉到斯科特紧张地看着他们，好像预料他们现在随时会吵架一样。

托尼走过去时拍了拍史蒂夫的胳膊。那是粗暴的触碰，残酷，而温暖。

完全是托尼的作风。

*

在瓦坎达，躺在医院床上，就在托尼离开、山姆跟着他出去之后。

詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士，只有一条胳膊，嘴唇颤抖。他崩溃地看着史蒂夫，像棵枯萎的老树。

回到那时，回到那时。 _疼吗？_ 他问的第一件事，第一个问有谁不在的人，当然，当然，他为什么不会问呢？史蒂夫的福祉，他的快乐，是巴克出生成长以来的第一个本能。

现在，在瓦坎达。

巴基双眼湿润，他用足以打断骨头的手抓紧史蒂夫的毯子，和史蒂夫的手一样有力，它们是匹配的一对，在某种程度上总是如此。他指责地盯着史蒂夫，那么受伤，受伤得像史蒂夫无法痊愈。

史蒂夫汲取空气想要开口，想要安慰。他想提供一些帮助，如果现在能给巴基带来慰藉，他会献出自己洒在屠场的鲜血。巴基，高大又勇敢，就在那儿，史蒂夫一直都需要他，而在大多数时候他总是不需要他，直到那一刻，冻结的轨道上刺耳的车轮声。

巴基用那双眼睛看着他，像大海一样蓝，也像大海一样湿润。

史蒂夫颤抖地开口，故意缓慢地说：“他们挖掉了他的眼睛。”

这听上去感觉比从托尼嘴里说出来更糟，比活了一百年的烦恼更糟，比他说出来的方式更糟糕，死气沉沉，呆板单调，不是疑问，不是确认。令人震惊。

他不知道。

他并不知道，直到托尼说出口，天父在上，天父在下，史蒂夫现在不会放弃的就是此时这一瞬间，把它从巴基的想像中拿走，从他的大脑里抽出来。如果他能忘记任何事，那最仁慈的肯定是忘掉那个念头，那个认知。

史蒂夫突然很生气。再次彻底地生气。对托尼生气，气他残忍的舌头。气他自己，有反应的，像溅在汽油的火花。气克林特的死亡，气他没有更痛快地死去。

“他曾经很爱你。”

这话从他嘴里说出来，从他的牙齿间挣脱而出。那个真相，那个不可否认的锚，拽着鹰眼熬过了本应数小时之久的苦难折磨。

而现在，巴基一脸痛苦，凶狠地咆哮。

“操你的，史蒂夫。”

他站起来，皮肤像起皮疹一样发红，不知道该离开还是留下，像1933年那样徘徊，而潮湿是史蒂夫肺部的致命杀手。史蒂夫低下头，没有道歉，不再开口。

它笼罩着他们，像一个坏兆头，一位死者的爱。

巴基坐了下来。

他将手放在史蒂夫的脖子后，斜搭在肩膀上，捏了捏，就像1942年那样。

*

 _那家伙现在在外面，_ 第二天早晨克林特说。站在他凌乱的厨房里，还因为昨天的争吵全身酸痛。不管怎样，他在微笑。

巴基转过身，当他发现他们在看着的时候，露出了羞涩的笑容。

*

对话就是这样进行的。

史蒂夫在大脑和心里排练了几好次。这些话在他的胸腔中回荡，留下数天疼痛的瘀伤。自斯科特首次提出建议以来，他就不断地反复思考。

他们站在公共区，在一夜未眠后。

托尼站起来，太激动没法安静下来。他上下左右动来动去，摆弄不需要再被摆弄的东西。

布鲁斯坐在沙发上。

史蒂夫八年前就睡在这个沙发上，克林特·巴顿的脚搭着他的腿。他假装不记得，或者至少不去注意。

史蒂夫坐在扶手椅上。

他先说。鼓起双倍的勇气，抛砖引玉。

“我们能带别人回来吗？”

他不可能是第一个这么想的人，只是布鲁斯和托尼看他的样子。他们目瞪口呆。被史蒂夫话语里的大胆和危险所震惊。也许在另一个宇宙中，他们三个才是活着的最危险生物。

不过，不是这个。到目前为止，这已经比他们糟糕得多。

“那到什么时候才是个头？”布鲁斯问，“我们要为一个、两个、十个人破例吗？”

“我只是想——”

“我知道你在想什么，史蒂夫。所以，我们带回鹰眼。还有谁呢？我们也应该带回旺达的哥哥吗？那托尔的弟弟呢？也许我们应该带回所有其他非自然死亡的人，因为我们都为此感到难过。”

讽刺的是，在他们多年的友谊中，史蒂夫之前从未见布鲁斯生气，在布鲁斯生气完全变成 _另一个家伙_ 之前。不过，现在。布鲁斯，又绿又大，妥协于最不快乐的快乐。他皱着眉头职责，他的声音因曾经令人恐惧、驱使他的情绪而变得生硬。

“布鲁斯，”托尼开口，但没有继续说下去。

史蒂夫知道他想说什么。

 _你不在那里。你不知道。你没看到_ 。

史蒂夫记得。

他清醒时记不清所有记忆，这种感觉以在持续多年的沉睡后，又残忍地回到他体内。他确切地知道它是怎么发生的。他看着它，如此无助。之后站在太平间里，直到他的皮肤因寒冷变成制服的蓝色。巴基大步走进来，撞开门，疯狂的野性，他的眼睛闪烁明亮， _你他妈怎么敢这么对我_ 。

布鲁斯不在那儿，他不知道，他没看到。

史蒂夫将皮特罗·马克西莫夫被子弹穿透的尸体扛到母舰上，直到生命尽头他都会记得那个男孩的精确体重，但比起承受那个地堡、那把刀、那声惨叫的记忆，史蒂夫仍会觉得承受那男孩的重量要容易得多。如果这样的奇迹能够成真，可能他将无法直视旺达的眼睛。全部都一样。

他会承受的。他会为此付出代价。

有一本关于史蒂文·G·罗杰斯的四星级传记，称他是无私的人，这曾经让史蒂夫开怀大笑，可现在，这个看法让他想烧毁图书馆。有那么几天，他确定自己是有史以来最自私的人。

当他看着Tony，在对方眼里看到自己的倒影时，那次他们俩都没能从中痊愈的争吵依然萦绕心头。

“什么，托尼？”布鲁斯安静、疲惫地问。

“我们不能带所有人回来。”托尼用一种他可能说错方程式、好像这伤害到他的声音说道。 “但是这个。这一件事。我们能做到。”

“我们不能这么做。”布鲁斯坚定地拒绝，服从于宇宙，尽管宇宙一次又一次让他失望。不是第一次，史蒂夫想知道如果把正确的血清泵入他的静脉，事情可能会如何发展。

“托尼。”史蒂夫说。

托尼润了润嘴唇。他的双臂交叉在胸前。这一举动可能曾是为了隐藏自己的方舟反应堆，可现在，这只是父亲想念女儿的烦躁动作。

“我们为什么不能？”托尼问。他一生的座右铭，也是他父亲一生的座右铭。没有那个座右铭，就不会有钢铁侠。也不会有美国队长。 “半个宇宙，布鲁西。再多一个又能怎样？”

布鲁斯垂下头，喃喃说着连史蒂夫都听不见的话。

史蒂夫指出：“无论如何，我们必须先拿到宝石。”

“对，是的，没错。”托尼轻率、讽刺地补充， “小菜一碟。拿到宝石。带所有人回来。狠狠踢巴顿的屁股，谁让他敢死在我们面前。”

从史蒂夫嘴里痛苦地挤出一串窒息的笑声，就像牙齿从牙龈上拔下来。托尼脸色苍白，布鲁斯摇摇头，史蒂夫用手捂住眼睛遮挡眼泪。

他们的上方那么安静，史蒂夫确定自己一个人就能感觉到，听见有东西在敲击通风口。是有人。他确切地知道那是谁。

*

 _一分钟后见，_ 她说道，身上还闪现过曾经自己的影子，那时她的每一片灵魂都还活着。

*

史蒂夫重返复仇者基地，世界比以前大了一倍，却又只有一半小。有这么多空荡荡的地方。空实验室。空训练室。空办公室。

他沿着东南走廊走去，小吉安静地跟在他身旁，蹭了蹭他的腿。

可以说，基地寂静得几乎没有声音，这似乎不是什么奇怪的事，所以史蒂夫几乎能假装自己在黑暗中穿过镜子，回到灭霸出现之前、大家互相指责的时候。那该死的漂亮狗狗走在他身边，如同金色的庇佑，他的守护者。

他像记忆中那样迈出右脚，紧随其后的是他从未迈出的左脚。他发现自己来到一间被匆忙扫荡过的办公室。裂开的桌子，墙上空空的书架，只是随意摆放着关于数学、电气工程以及东南亚料理的书。

有一个朝南的窗，窗户很大，让整个房间都充满了黄昏渐近的阳光。橙色，丝绸般柔滑，而地毯肯定温暖舒适，因为小吉已经蜷在地板中央安静地打呼。

史蒂夫咧嘴笑着，弯下腰抚摸狗狗的耳朵。

他不假思索地拉开书桌最上面的抽屉，黑色又光滑，没有噪音。

里面有一本关于基本几何级数的书。史蒂夫拿起它，随意翻了翻。在前封面页里，用蓝色圆珠笔潦草地写了：

_罗德斯特，下课后见。_

随后是一个很长、看起来很复杂的方程式，复杂到或许布鲁斯能看懂。史蒂夫掠过好几页，然后再放回去，关上抽屉。

第二个抽屉里有一盒没开过的彩色铅笔，和一个看起来好像很纠结、长得不可思议的回形针链。

小吉在温柔的阳光中打滚，发出不满的叫声。史蒂夫微笑起来，倒在桌前的椅子上，环顾整个房间。从这个角度，他能直接往窗外，直到远方橙红色的地平线。去忘记，去假装，已经那么那么容易。

史蒂夫向右望，视线落到稀疏的书架上。他看到在两本厚重的手册间，有一本薄薄的书，还掉出来几张歪斜的书页。

一如既往，史蒂夫从来没有喜欢过它。

沉默，是寂寞永恒的伴侣，而寂寞是附在死亡脚下不可动摇的阴影。

他的世界， _史蒂夫_ 的世界，太吵了。布鲁克林挤满了数量远超街道空间一倍的人。每当月亮升起，他的母亲就会唱起歌，巴恩斯家的女孩们大喊大叫，奥康纳先生的杂种狗也会大声疾呼。

然后？嗯，军队并不以孤独著称。战争也不是。

史蒂夫确信他在整个二十世纪只沉默过两次：巴基坠落后那家爆炸的伦敦酒吧弥漫着尘土飞扬的空虚，以及整个北冰洋的冰冷海水将他完全淹没。

史蒂夫凝视着这间被遗忘、被洗劫一空的办公室里的书架，直到好奇心把他从昏昏欲睡中拉出来，他站起身从那些手册间抽出书页。这是个薄薄的笔记本，封面是纯宝蓝色。在里面，乱涂乱画，书页松散，像是某种形式展览会的小册子，然后。然后。

他将它们抽出来，两张较有分量的矩形。纸张质量良好，照片打印完美。

第一个是站在实验室里的托尼，穿着一件正面被油脂标记覆盖的西装，卷起袖子，领带被随意地扔到肩上。他皱着整张脸，露出一个奇妙的灿烂微笑。

在他旁边，有个苗条、咧嘴笑的孩子，身上也沾满了油脂，双手伸出来，好像要挡住托尼的视线，不让他看他们在忙活什么事。史蒂夫不认识这个男孩，从来没有亲眼看到他的脸，但他们见过。

 _皇后区_ ，他大声说道。

照片里他看着托尼的样子，此时正被史蒂夫紧紧抓在手里，很难想象这孩子不再完整，不再鲜活。史蒂夫辗转感觉到突然的剧痛。这个。这就是托尼所失去的，而史蒂夫为了他热切地感受到了。

史蒂夫把它放回笔记本里，看向第二张照片。更旧，或多或少能从它的印制和万般珍惜看出来。史蒂夫得小心别用颤抖的手拿它太紧，他的双眼被一种他至今许久没有感受过的、从未允许自己去感受的刺痛痛苦地灼烧。

照片里的托尼绝不超过七岁，圆嘟嘟的脸还带着婴儿肥，已经带有他父亲年轻时的不羁光辉。他一只手握着一架崭新的纸飞机，另一只手攥住那个把他抱在腿上的女人自然蓬松的卷发。

她在微笑，面容清瘦，带着史蒂夫在这张照片被拍三十年前就认出来的幽默。她的头发还是乌黑，比史蒂夫曾经见的更长，涂了鲜艳的口红，尽管眼角有皱纹，但之后才勉强记起她不再年轻。

佩吉的手臂环住坐在她腿上的男孩，像母亲一样抱着他，而史蒂夫想过这个，只要他敢，只要他可以，直到他不得不从胸膛里扯出自己的心脏，才能抑制住这个念头。想过霍华德，遇见了某个他会为之放慢脚步的人，告诉佩吉关于她的一切。也会告诉史蒂夫，好像他就在那儿静静倾听。

他想过一通从未发生过的深夜来电—— _史蒂夫，我有了个儿子，一个男孩，他叫安东尼。_

史蒂夫本会恭喜他，会告诉他这有多棒，自己多期望能见见他。然后他放下电话，转身躺回床上，面对佩吉，他的鼻尖蹭过她的脸，亲吻上她的双唇。

或许他会问她是否也想要个孩子，又或许那时他们已经有了一个，两个，或三个。

在任何时候，任何地点，甚至任何时刻，史蒂夫都无法向托尼解释。对于托尼失去的东西，和他被否定的东西，他是多么的遗憾。但是这个在史蒂夫手里的、色彩鲜活的照片，是他会放弃另一半世界、只为亲身去了解的时光。

他想在那儿，想存在于这张照片里，即使这意味着现在的一切将灰飞烟灭。

他想。

史蒂夫把这张照片和另一张一起塞回笔记本。他应该打电话给佩珀，告诉她，问她要一个地址。他应该把这个寄给他们，托尼肯定会想要它们，这些珍藏、宝贵的时刻。它们现在很重要，因为已经消逝而更重要。

有什么撞了撞他的腿，史蒂夫瑟缩了一下，低头看见小吉挨着他。他也抬起头看他，摇着尾巴，大张嘴巴微笑。

史蒂夫伸手去挠他的耳朵，而小吉晃着头回应。

史蒂夫充满喜爱地哼了一声。他紧紧抓住那笔记本，说“ _来吧，小子_ ”，然后回到长廊上，留着大开的门。小吉急切地快步跟在身后，一路回到史蒂夫可能一周最多用一两次的房间。

他留着那本笔记本，和它里面的东西。

*

一年后。一个电话，在清晨的曙光中。唤醒了史蒂夫，当他看见那个名字时，呼吸刺伤了他，尖锐的空气和恐惧。

 _我有了个女儿，_ 托尼说，而他听上去就像史蒂夫想象中的霍华德，但早已物是人非。 _摩根。_

 _那真的太棒了，托尼，_ 史蒂夫告诉他，因为这是真的。

从两个方面看，真实的和想象的，这是那么、那么的真实。

*

娜塔莎在一天夜深人静时离开，两天后和一位鹰眼回来了。

 _不是他，_ 史蒂夫曾对托尼说，对自己说。

凯特的眉毛上有一条之前没有的、愈合很久的深色伤疤，和她下巴上那条对称。她仓促扫了一眼所有人，仿佛史蒂夫不知道她到底在找谁，她的眼神紧绷、沉默，眼皮耷拉。

他们把小吉埋在离基地较远的院子的某处，旺达曾在那里练习魔法，小吉最喜欢下午时在那儿打盹。史蒂夫决定要带她去那里，如果她会给他开口的时间。

“我是凯特。”她大胆地说，对把她诱骗进来的大部分成员印象平平。

娜塔莎在她身后，一动不动，就像海边米灰色的岩石。

“那是弓箭吗？”那只浣熊问。 _火箭，_ 史蒂夫提醒自己。他真的需要停止再把他当成 _那只浣熊。_

“是的。”凯特高傲地回敬，愚蠢地坦白说，她肯定是第一次和一只浣熊讲话。

（当然，当然是第一次。娜塔莎肯定有提醒她。）

“哈！”火箭说得太响亮，太高兴，可他为什么不呢？ 对于他来说，这没有什么好痛苦的，没有看不见的倒钩能瞬间勾起他的情绪。“行。那很好。我的意思是，在这个落后星球，我们还有其他所有怪胎。为什么不再来一个呢？”

凯特，出于所有意图和目的，似乎非常得意。

她回答：“感谢您的批准，小负鼠。”她甩开自己的装备，继续无视火箭的喋喋不休。

“娜塔莎和你说了我们的计划吗？”史蒂夫问。

凯特的目光几乎找不到他。

“她的确有，El Capitano（西语：队长）。”

过去的五年对她并不好。它们去除了她话语中的些许狡猾，变得更加冷漠。她的头发很短，太短了以至于不能像他记忆中那样往后扎起来，颧骨高耸像要刺穿她的皮肤。

娜塔莎熟练地将她带离人群，朝生活区走去，在不友善的一刻，史蒂夫想知道娜塔莎是否会让她住克林特的旧房间。当他看到托尼可疑的安静表情时，他意识到自己并不是唯一这么想的人。

*

神盾局坠落前，当娜塔莎缝合肩膀上的子弹伤口时，一直死死攥紧她那条金色细项链。史蒂夫之前见过它，见过太多次，以至于他从未真正 _观察_ 它。

当她放开时，手指苍白无血色，手心上印着箭头的痕迹。

*

有一天，史蒂夫遇见一位女士，在其中一次小组互助会上。

这次由罗兰引导。他们很少参加对方的互助会时段。为什么费这心思呢？他们只是重复彼此的话给别人听，互相慰藉。

那是一个星期四，厚重的云层遮蔽天空。史蒂夫发现自己坐在一位穿着整洁、自我介绍为玛丽恩的女士旁边。

 _我们的朋友曾经都叫我“小女仆”（玛丽恩名字昵称为_ _Maid_ _）_ _,_ 她告诉他，然后他好一会儿才明白这个梗。然后他笑了，悲伤，抱歉，因为这句话有那么多过去式。有那么多这些天被所有人来回环绕的过去式。

玛丽恩三十二岁。她突然发现自己独自一人，身处于在一个曾经有很多人的世界。

 _能找到一个和自己有相同人生经历的人很难，_ 有一次史蒂夫曾和娜塔莎严肃地调侃。

感觉有点像他在用这话挑战命运。这段时间，每个人都有相同的人生经历。

玛丽恩一次也没有暗示自己知道或在乎史蒂夫是谁，互助会之后，她告诉他：

“我的母亲死于纽约大战。你知道的。2012年。外星人来的时候。”

史蒂夫还没能说出一句道歉，她看着他，黑发垂落在她绿色的眼睛前。

“别。”她对他说，“没有复仇者会死更多人。你们救不了每个人。”

史蒂夫看着她，她细长的鼻子，她嘴角边的皱纹，她浓密的眼睫毛，眉毛处的伤疤看上去像愈合的眉洞。

“能这样看待这件事非常慷慨。”他告诉她。

玛丽恩露出神秘的微笑。这个表情改变了她整张脸。

“我有很多时间去思考我的丑陋想法。” 她说，“如果我们是在事情发生几个月后见面，我不会对你说这些话。但是那是那时。现在不一样了。不只是因为这次的消失。只要你允许，时间可能也会像那样仁慈。”

史蒂夫本人对此一无所知。随着时间的流逝，他感觉到苦涩在消退。就像大海击破悬崖。它艰苦而自然，可以被阻止，被否认，但决不能真正打败它。

“我能给你买杯咖啡吗？” 玛丽恩问，直到那时，史蒂夫才意识到自己没有回应。

他惊讶地发现自己站在街上，雨点落在他们的头发和肩膀。他笑了。

“除非我也能给你买一杯。”他说。

“成交。” 玛丽恩回答，他们急忙离开寒冷的空气，走进附近一家热气腾腾的咖啡店。

*

它没有持续下去。

从来没有什么能够持久，曾经没有，当然以后也不会有。

不过还是好过一阵子。他们分享生活经验。足够。却又太多。

史蒂夫知道他永远比不了玛丽恩梳妆台上的相框，就像玛丽恩知道她永远比不了史蒂夫夹克口袋里的怀表。

灭霸造成的混乱后，这就是大部分的感情。在痛失挚爱、对安慰免疫的人之间，分享缓解痛苦的温柔。

*

他们会合了。他们聚集在一起。

一群全新又被悲惨的成员，复仇者联盟肩负沉重使命，仿佛丧失生命的活死人。

史蒂夫和托尼、斯科特和布鲁斯一起。他读懂了斯科特的紧张，知道他担心被夹在两个他唯二认识会有矛盾的男人之间。

斯科特只认识史蒂夫和托尼，从未见过 _史蒂夫和托尼_ 。从未见过断裂前的纽带。

布鲁斯也很担心。不过，跟斯科特相比。他其实恰恰相反。他从未见过纽带断裂。就算有人告诉了他，他也没亲眼见过。这就是原因。这就是 _原因_ 。

所以，他们会合了。他们聚集在一起。

“一分钟后见。”娜塔莎对他说，她的红发渐变成金色，眼睛发亮，而她穿过头盔的缝隙紧紧握住那条项链，他知道等她松开那压痕会印在她的手套上。

凯特在她旁边，饥饿，愤怒，渴望。她向史蒂夫点点头，这可能是她自从到这儿以来第一次真正看他。

史蒂夫点点头。她的笑容，微弱，真实。

 _谢谢你_ ，凯特向他做口型，并用一只手快速比划。

*

她没有回来。

*

史蒂夫妈妈去世的那天，巴基在上班。

他在码头找了份临时工。艰苦的体力活，他开玩笑说这是提前为自己将来犯的所有罪行坐牢。他的手很快变得粗糙，夏天时晒伤了脖子，皮肤晒黑脱落。

史蒂夫还不知道，80年以后，他将生活在一个本可以拿起手机打电话给巴基的世界。恳求他回来，回到那里，别让他独自一人坐在这儿，看着母亲的遗体因病痛全身瘀青、满嘴是血，被人抬出家门。

史蒂夫妈妈去世的那一天，是没有选择的。他甚至无法理解。

史蒂夫妈妈去世的那一天，他独自一人，而她死了，巴基还在工作。

无论如何，就算史蒂夫能打电话给他，他也不会来。工作是宝贵的，比他们挣到的钱还贵。巴基对码头的工作没什么好话，但他每天都回去，从不费心假装他不会一直干下去，只要他们还要他。

史蒂夫让他们带走了母亲，知道他必须料理后事，知道他有事要做，有人要谈。可笑的是，也许，尽管他一直准备面对这一刻，直到现在他才意识到她得埋葬在某个地方。

史蒂夫坐在他母亲的房间里。死亡的腐烂，和令人反胃的甜腻恶心感弥漫在公寓里。他捂住太阳穴，手指伸进头发里。

那天的很多事他都不记得了。觉得也许他应该记住每个细节，这是 _重要的日子_ ，他应该记住。这是一种模糊的感觉，一种糊涂的模糊感可怕地冲走了人们的情绪，薄薄的纸张上流淌着血的颜色。刺骨的情绪发疼，就像铅笔戳破白纸。

“史蒂夫？”一个声音响起，轻如羽毛，在门口有个阴影。

他抬头。

贝卡·巴恩斯迈步走进房间，头发掉落在她面前，那么像她母亲，史蒂夫屏住在胸膛里的呼吸。他再次低头。听她四处走动，听她离开，然后在几分钟内回来。

她回来时，拿着张薄薄的毯子，披在他的肩上，直到他轻轻抓住毯子的一角才放开。史蒂夫看着她。

她看起来根本不像她的哥哥。她完全就像她妈妈，而巴基就是他那随地吐痰版的父亲，无论他多努力想成为比这更好的人。

当贝卡握住他的手、蹲在他身边时，史蒂夫愁眉苦脸。

她问：“你需要我陪你一起去吗？”

史蒂夫摇摇头，把毯子的各个角拉到喉咙前。

“好的，”贝卡喃喃道，点点头，“我们走吧。”

史蒂夫任凭她把他拉起来，几乎笑了。如果他更明智些，他会爱上她并恳求巴基的认可，因为她很棒，她很勇敢，机智又善良。她是她母亲的女儿，她的脸庞、嗓音和动作中隐隐的优雅都是如此。

然而，更重要的是，以她的态度、言语和力量，她是她哥哥的妹妹。

她陪了他一整天，直到巴基下班回来。

*

他们穿越了时空。

令人发疯，令人振奋，可怕。他们扭曲宇宙定律，直到它们折断，将他们一路分开。

史蒂夫感觉就在冰下二十英尺屏住呼吸。

他看见了他们，那时的复仇者联盟。弗瑞的倡议，他被渴望的骄傲和喜悦。他们在那里，所有人。共同获得胜利。一支已饱受艰辛折磨的队伍，但又如此天真，不了解即将到来的一切，奇妙又可怕的事。在经历第一道关卡后，他们是如此不知所措。

他看到了自己，他想知道自己是如何支撑身子站起来。看到他自己敏捷的动作，听到自己声音里正常状态的压力。在这里，他不是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。他是美国队长，这令他心寒。

他看到娜塔莎，温和，愉悦，掌握的秘密是她奇妙力量可承受的五倍。绿巨人，共享的身体与思想还不能和平共处。托尔，和他还活着的弟弟，一位同样没能找到自己安宁的神。

他看到托尼·斯塔克，坏心眼地保持戒备，凭肾上腺素行事，这将在未来数年缓慢毒害他的选择，将好意扭曲成狂躁和绝望。

看到了克林特·巴顿，离发现他的负责人（他的朋友）的死讯还剩几个小时。

史蒂夫在被恐惧冻住之前，及时摆脱了它。

他拿到了心灵宝石。

*

他们穿越时空。继续向前，依然向前。

佩吉没有变。那么熟悉，记忆中的她亲吻史蒂夫的双唇。就像那张还未拍摄的照片，躺在史蒂夫房间的抽屉里，就在一座还未搭建的基地。

*

她说， _一分钟后见。_ 一分钟后，只有她一个人回来。

*

“娜塔莎不太对劲。”布鲁斯在史蒂夫耳边轻声说道，看着托尼和火箭为魔法的机理争执不休。

史蒂夫觉得自己的内脏像被利刃剐空。

“她刚刚又失去了一位朋友，”他尽可能冷静地反驳，“又一位她不能带回来的朋友。”

随之而来的寂静中，他转过头，看到布鲁斯用轻微的抽搐的动作摇着头。布鲁斯的目光投向托尼，然后转向娜塔莎，最后回到史蒂夫身上。他拨弄着自己衬衫的开口领子，绿色的大手指在抽动。

“她还失去了别的东西。”布鲁斯说。

史蒂夫再次瞥了一眼娜塔莎，对方独自站在升起的传送门高台边，双臂交叉在胸前，摆出一副黑寡妇的愠怒模样。有那么一瞬间，布鲁斯的话令人难以理解。

然后。 _然后_ 。

他看见了她光裸的喉咙。

“她的项链呢？” 史蒂夫转身问。

布鲁斯的目光忧虑而悲伤。

*

“不，左边，我说 _左边_ ！我的意思是，嗯，你的另一个左边！我的左边！”

克林特疯狂地挥舞手臂大笑，弯曲膝盖指向他的左边，也就是史蒂夫的 _右边_ ，而史蒂夫转了转脚跟，肩膀下还夹着半个拖拉机。

“你知道吗，鹰眼，”史蒂夫咕哝道。虽然这并不是他拿过的最重的东西，但他在这儿确实也不是周日漫步。“我开始觉得，你只是喜欢让我来这儿做免费劳工。”

克林特拍了拍挡泥板让史蒂夫停下来，当史蒂夫放手发出旧金属的吱吱声时，他还在笑个不停。

“免费？”克林特嘲笑道，四处张望，检查半那台快要报废的机器。 “你 _知道_ 你吃多少吗，罗杰斯？我雇个帮工都比找你便宜。嘿，你能再稍微移它个几英寸不？”

史蒂夫朝克林特投去一个怒视，但并没有掩盖过嘴边的坏笑，他将脚掌抵住拖拉机机身，并用力推开。它向侧面倾斜了两英寸。

“你为什么还留着它们？”他问道，拍了拍手中的灰尘，上下打量谷仓的宽度。

当他问出口时，他意识到了。

经过复仇者与奥创的第一次对战，现在谷仓里有一个像样的迷宫，甚至比他第一次来这里时更好。没有专门了解过的人，想找到下面的地堡真是个奇迹。

然而，克林特没有提过这件事。他拿起一瓶水扔给史蒂夫，自己也喝了一口，然后轻轻靠在一个泥泞的拖拉机车轮上。

“这是个农场。就该有农场的东西。不管怎么样，我又不能卖掉它们换个狗屁。它们都只是零配件。”

他无辜地笑了笑，甚至没有一点讽刺的意味，湿漉漉的头发尖刺竖起，额头上的汗水发光，顺着脸颊流下。夏天很快来了，还没到中午，空气就变得非常闷热。

“巴基不负责搬重物？” 史蒂夫问。

事实证明，即使那混蛋不在旁边，调侃他乐趣也丝毫不减。

克林特大笑，声音猛地击中房椽，反弹时发出一声回响。他放下水瓶，皱眉抬头看向天花板，然后脱掉鞋子和袜子，弯曲膝盖，跳到低矮的横梁上，去够一条托梁上没固定好的绳索。

他回答时声音有些紧张。

“巴基是勤杂工，他的专业知识比他的胃口更不靠谱。而史蒂文，让你来干体力活更容易。”

史蒂夫笑起来，尽管克林特说的对，也不怎么幽默。他不否认，自己真的不介意被要求执行各种繁重任务，他对自己这一点足够了解，因为他人生前二十五年一直被告知，自己的身体不能做太多比一边走路一边说话更复杂的事。

即使到现在，他仍然感觉自己前行的每一步都在战胜曾经的虚弱。

他认为，对巴基来说这不一样。巴基干起活来比他或他的身体所渴望的更努力。对巴基来说，搬重物一点儿也不有趣，除非现在，可能是他自己的选择。

至于克林特对他胃口的讽刺，好吧。史蒂夫亲眼所见。曾经有一天，看见巴克搬的东西和史蒂夫一样多，可第二天几乎没碰克林特塞他面前的果酱吐司。

这是一个过程，史蒂夫不断提醒自己，他认为克林特可能也这么做。

史蒂夫站在原地看着他，克林特晃到绳子悬挂的位置，没有大喊抱怨扎他脚的木片，因为如果他这样做的话，能喊上一整天不停。史蒂夫喝着水，站在敞开的门道上，阳光照着烤干的土地。微风吹过，他几乎能听见屋子里收音机的声音。

当克林特两只脚掌踩着横梁，松开绳子往上拉回到钩子的位置时，史蒂夫抬起头，发现克林特左脚跟底部有个标记。它是深色的，很小，直到此时他才意识到自己以前见过它，通常是在训练期间。只是，它那么小，以至于史蒂夫从来没有想过它真的是一个 _标记_ 。

克林特在横梁上摇晃身体时，史蒂夫竭力凝视它，试图看清楚。

看起来好像……

“克林特，为什么你的脚上有一只蜘蛛纹身？”

“啥——操！”

克林特被分散注意力，好像也惊讶地发现自己的分心，下意识地低头，然后从横梁上摔下来。

“克林特！”史蒂夫大喊，他的心脏在胸膛狂跳，他扑上前想接住那人弯曲的四肢，但这完全没有必要。

克林特自己抓住了横梁，他的手就在片刻之前他站着的位置，现在他的光脚丫晃来晃去，比刚才离史蒂夫靠近了六英尺。他懒洋洋地踢着脚，干巴巴地大笑还松了口气，好像自己真的有可能摔到地上。

史蒂夫没有帮忙，那毫无疑问会被对方锐利的骄傲拒绝，于是再次端详克林特的纹身。

“我以为神盾的规程禁止在职特工纹身？” 他问，感觉到克林特在上面翻了个白眼。

公平来说，神盾已经不存在了，但克林特在过去几年似乎也不太可能违反规定。

“理论上是这样。”克林特冷哼一声回答，表明了他对此的态度。他晃了一次，两次，然后在准确地落在史蒂夫右边的地上。

他抬起一只脚像火烈鸟那样站立，露出那只小小的黑蜘蛛。

“我本应该在任务结束后把它去掉的，但是。我挺喜欢它。这是塔莎的‘签名’。”

他用一只手在“签名”这词比了个表示引用号的兔耳朵手势，尽管这好像也不对，因为史蒂夫很确定这 _就是_ 她的签名。

“为什么你脚上有娜塔莎的签名？”他迫切地问，同时又不想听到答案。

克林特开始穿上袜子和鞋，单脚站立笨拙地晃动，好像他一天已经表现了太多精巧的平衡感，希望能从这受过马戏团训练的高难度表演中休息一会儿。

“好吧，当她'杀死'我时，”他又用兔耳引号手势回答，“她必须标记我，证明是她干的。好像被她叮咬的痕迹还不够。它们疼得要死，伙计。百分百绝对不会再来一次。我们搞定了一个几乎废弃的红房子监狱。不管怎样，我喜欢它。塔莎觉得我是个白痴，不过，你知道。那又不是什么大新闻。”

史蒂夫倒干自己瓶子里的水，而克林特重新用双脚站立，拿起自己的水瓶，指了指房子。

“谢谢你的搬重物超级力量。”克林特说道，轻松愉快地突然结束了谈话。

“不客气。” 史蒂夫回答，没有继续谈这事，跟在克林特半步之后向屋子走去。

他想问这是否意味着娜塔莎也将克林特的“签名”纹在她的脚后跟上，只是开玩笑，他完全知道她不会，等他意识到真相时，他把这个疑问吞回肚子里。

不，她的脚后跟上没有纹身，但这并不意味着她没佩戴克林特的标记。他看到了，在她脖子上闪闪发光的金色。公然展示，这是其他任何真相都做不到的。

与其他关于她的秘密完全不同。

史蒂夫没有提起这事。他只是跟着克林特回到屋里，那里所有窗户都打开，硬木地板很暖和，而巴基用同样慌张地重新布置家具，就像他过去跟贝卡为那个和贝卡跳舞的家伙陷入无意义的争论一样。

第二天，娜塔莎短暂来访，然后和他们去执行要在两天内完成的任务。

史蒂夫偷看她衬衫下的项链太多次。他知道，因为她好奇地对他皱眉。

他只是回以微笑。

*

“她的项链呢？”史蒂夫问，尽管他说出口，但他还在想： _我知道。我知道它在哪儿。_

*

他们躲在厨房角落里，史蒂夫说：“牺牲。”

某种意义上，他很高兴托尼和火箭之间意见不合。这似乎让托尼忙得没注意到布鲁斯和史蒂夫的缺席。

布鲁斯正在煮 _咖啡_ ，史蒂夫想指出，他还有很多重要的科学工作，因为史蒂夫可以煮咖啡，这是他能做的，而制作无限宝石手套是他绝对 _做不到的_ 。

然而，布鲁斯正在煮咖啡。

因此史蒂夫说：“我们回来时她是这么说的。她说灵魂宝石需要牺牲。”

“是的，以灵魂换灵魂。”布鲁斯在柜子里埋头找杯子，若有所思地说道，尽管他打开的第一个柜子就有二十多个杯子。“不过那是 _凯特_ 。不是吗？她放弃了自己的生命。以灵魂换灵魂。”

史蒂夫想了想，当他看着布鲁斯时，他隐隐约约听见隔了几个房间的声音，托尼用各种啮齿动物的名字称呼火箭，其中有一半甚至模糊得毫无道理可言。

“但是，娜塔莎说如果要拿到宝石，她就需要牺牲。她和凯特——我的意思是，我觉得她们的确是朋友，可是。你知道娜塔莎。她跟很多人都不亲近。对她来说，凯特真的是种牺牲吗？”

布鲁斯转过身来。

他把手放在身后的台面，肘部笨拙地弯曲。他的目光停留在史蒂夫脸上，仿佛相隔一千光年以外。他很庞大，令人生畏，但是史蒂夫可能认出他的渺小。在他的庞大身躯后，他还是那个布鲁斯。

“你觉得——”布鲁斯开口，然后闭上嘴。“你觉得凯特是那灵魂。但娜塔莎还是得做出牺牲？”

史蒂夫干涩地吞咽了一下，将前臂压在胸前，双手塞进腋窝。

客观来说，如果他只用一件事，一个人，为娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫的牺牲命名，那么只有一种可能的答案。它在他心中如此痛苦，他的骨头在收缩扩张，这是种剧烈、容纳所有的悲伤。

布鲁斯问：“你觉得一颗无限宝石的隐喻会起作用？真的？”

“我 _根本_ 不知道无限宝石是怎么运作的，布鲁斯。”史蒂夫炙热而坦率地说。对他自己、对布鲁斯感到懊恼。“我只知道，娜塔莎戴着项链去了沃密尔。现在她回来了，没戴项链，就像你说的。她和之前 _不一样_ 了。”

布鲁斯以比之前更大的精力继续制作咖啡。有个杯子被他拿在手上时碎了，他用一种奇怪的轻蔑态度丢下瓷片，甚至没停下来清理它。

“所以她牺牲了克林特。但是他已经死了，所以。是什么？关于他的 _记忆_ ？还是他？真正的他。”

几乎直到这一刻，他才下意识地想起： _他们夺走了我体内的灵魂。所以克林特把他的一部分灵魂给了我。_

那只是一句话，只是娜塔莎现实人生的一首诗。她这么说了，而且她是认真的。只是，那不是灵魂的运作方式。不可能。如果是这样，史蒂夫七岁时就已经把自己很大一部分灵魂，给了巴基·巴恩斯。

不是 _真的。_

这不是真的，无限宝石不是这么运作的。

时空穿越也不是这样运作的。

“如果是他，”史蒂夫说道，声音那么轻，甚至不确定布鲁斯能否透过咖啡味和刺眼的天花板灯听见他。 “如果她真的牺牲了他——我们就没法带他回来。”

他的话出现了一个空白，一阵麻木。直到这一刻，他才真正想起他们曾经能做到。直是现在，这种可能性如此残酷、如此无情地从他们手中被夺走，史蒂夫终于知道，他相信他们会这么做，他们会带他回来。

他应该对她说些什么吗？他应该告诉她他们想做什么吗？她是否还没有考虑过这种可能性？

会有什么不同吗？

史蒂夫不知道在沃密尔发生了什么。他怀疑，现在，他是否会知道。

但是他可以想象。站在这个厨房的小角落里，他能想象得到一切。钢铁般冷酷无情的娜塔莎和目光锐利的凯特，并肩而立。她们的绝望和决心，她们对自己渴望的无助。凯特，那么勇敢，愤怒，无情，在痛苦中全是力量，选择了自己的深渊去弥补宇宙的失败。

还有娜塔莎？一旦意识到，也许，仅仅一条生命还不够？这会足以让她放弃这些年来，一直如此嫉妒、戒备守护的那片共享的灵魂吗？

“我有个主意。”布鲁斯开口，打断了史蒂夫混乱嘈杂的思绪。他抬头看见托盘上有几个装着咖啡的马克杯。“这不是万无一失，不过。它会告诉我们一些事。”

有一会儿，史蒂夫在等布鲁斯告诉他这个计划。然后，他看见那托盘精致地躺在布鲁斯的大手中。

大概至少有六个杯子，热蒸汽缓缓升起，以一种不愉快的熟悉感消失在空气中。

在最前面的，有三个杯子可供选择。

一个是黑色的 _斯塔克工业_ 马克杯。一个是便宜的新款 _复仇者_ 杯，史蒂夫很确定这是托尼有一次用5美元在街头小贩那里买给佩珀的，然后用草莓形贴纸贴满杯身，具体原因没人知道。

第三个，史蒂夫已经好几年没见过了。

白色瓷器，侧面用紫色亮片写着： _伟大的鹰眼_ 。

史蒂夫咬住嘴唇，点点头。

“好吧。”他说道， “好吧。”

*

1945年，史蒂夫·罗杰斯紧紧抓住火车一侧的一瞬间。

然后，他没摔下去。除了，他的一部分坠落深渊。他的一部分，他失去的一小部分灵魂，不会再跟他一起沉没在北冰洋。

佩吉称 _这是他选择的尊严_ 。

史蒂夫称它为别的东西。

*

布鲁斯心不在焉地端着咖啡托盘，在招呼他的 _非啮齿动物科学兄弟_ 过来时，对托尼喊回去。

史蒂夫紧随其后，假装没有近距离观察。

布鲁斯自然地穿过房间，这让他很方便地首先来到娜塔莎面前，对方仍然警惕地睁着双冷酷的绿眼睛站在远处。

他举起托盘让她拿咖啡，她迅速看了看分散的杯子，然后伸出手，没有开口。

史蒂夫能听见血液流动的响声，氧气毒害他的喉咙，看着布鲁斯转身向斯科特递上托盘，对方表示感谢。

史蒂夫拿起自己的杯子，注意不要碰到那紫色的亮片，担心它可能会蹭在他湿冷的手指上，可能在他身上永远留下标记。

他看着娜塔莎冷漠的脸，她的手指握住马克杯上白色的 _斯塔克工业_ 徽标。

他一饮而尽，仿佛在喉咙尝到了寒冰与海洋。

*

“我，就是天命。”灭霸告诉他们。

然后，史蒂夫听到了，在往后余生里。

 _没有什么是天命_ ，他心中在发怒，除了无助地看着，什么也做不了。

他从眼角瞥见，巴基·巴恩斯。疯狂的野性。那个他从阿扎诺村救出的人，那个将他从波托马克救出的人。战斗，一如既往，一直在战斗，他们为此而生。他们的遗产，他们的传承。

手肘下方，绑在他手臂上的，厚厚的皮革守护者。

他戴着它，毫无意义，却又意味深长。

为了保佑。为了好运。


End file.
